Benditas Buenas Acciones
by Lady Azul
Summary: El ya no creía en el amor...hasta que ayudo a una mujer varada en la calle. De ahí en adelante, toda su vida dio vueltas en el aire...¿O en el infierno?..¡¿Y quien es el asesino!... SxS.
1. Capitulo 1

****

Benditas Buenas Acciones

**Por: Lady Azul**

**Declaime**r:Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos sus personajes le corresponden a Clamp; lo único de esto que me pertenece es la historia.

**Summary:** Es bueno cuando sales de un agotador dia de trabajo...y es mejor cuando haces buenas acciones...Narración de Shaoran...SxS.

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Aquel auto...aquella mujer...**

¿Que es lo que realmente se pierde cuando alguien te rompe el corazón?... ¿Es acaso la fe en las personas?, ó ¿Es la capacidad de ver el mundo en un ángulo diferente?... A estas alturas de mi vida simplemente me inclino por el mero razonamiento, pues después de mucho tiempo, esto es lo único que me ha sacado del abismo de la estupidez y de la autocompasión.

Me llamo Shaoran Li, tengo 30 años y ya no creo en el amor...no desde que mi ex futura esposa me dejó por el que era su primer novio...es decir, mi mejor amigo. Lo sé, lo sé, bastante rebuscado lo que dije, pero completamente cierto ¿Qué seria de la vida si no tiene sus bromas de vez en cuando?, es increíble que no me haya dado cuenta, y hasta el día de hoy, tres años después de tremendo numerito, me sigo partiendo la cabeza por mis múltiples disfunciones sensoriales de aquel tiempo.

¿Cómo era posible que yo, futuro presidente de Corporaciones Li, arrogante, soberbio, y atlético, con un cuerazo de play boy bronceado y un dineral en la cuenta bancaria, haya sido engañado por dos personas normales y luego botado del mayor compromiso de la historia?...Creo que ahora lo he llegado a comprender, pues el amor te vuele un idiota, y simplemente sales arrancando con un pelinegro Inglés que te promete el mundo...hey, si a mi me hubiesen salido con esa payasada tiempo atrás, es muy probable que hubiese hecho lo mismo.

Salí del ascensor de la empresa en busca de mi dodge viper rojo, para luego conducir cómodamente hasta mi casa, había sido un largo día y estaba muerto de cansancio..._talvez los ojos verdes de aquella bruja me engatusaron y engañaron, _pensé dándole vueltas a lo mismo, mientras me subía a mi auto y arrancaba el motor..._de todas formas lo único que recuerdo de su nombre, es que comenzaba con K..._era mi orgullo herido lo que me fastidiaba.

Anduve por las calles oscurecidas de negro, observando de ves en cuando a las pocas personas que transitaban a esas horas, y me pregunté si podría convertirme en un héroe... algo así como Batman...después de todo tengo el dinero, los contactos, la cara de modelo, y al mayordomo...pero deseché la idea de vestirme con cosas de plástico o látex, pues me daban picazón, y además no existía ningún villano lo suficientemente malo como para ser mi rival.

Suspiré al doblar en una esquina, y me fijé en una mujer que pateaba la rueda de su auto totalmente furiosa... De acuerdo, de acuerdo, haré mi buena acción del día, ya qué...

Paré mi vehículo delante del suyo, y baje jugando con las llaves.

-"¿Que problema tiene?"- le pregunté acercándome a ella.

Lo único que podía distinguir entre aquella oscuridad era su silueta enchaquetada, su largo cabello lacio, y el sonido de sus tacones.

-"No, no hay ningún problema"- contestó la mujer, visiblemente enfadada, subiéndose al asiento del conductor, pero sin llegar a cerrar la puerta.

Me sorprendí tanto al escuchar su respuesta que, debo admitir, no me moví por espacio de segundos.

-"...entonces ¿no quiere mi ayuda?"- le pregunté denuevo, por si había escuchado o procesado mal.

Ella me miró como si quisiera romperme el cuello de una patada, y siguió en la tarea de buscar algo en su bolso...no vi su rostro nisiquiera a esa distancia, pues estaba cubierto por el auto, pero sentí los rayos malignos atravesándome.

Levanté una ceja -"De acuerdo"- me encogí de hombros e iba de camino a mi viper, cuando escuché su voz llamándome. Me volví a pseudo-verle, pues en esa penumbra con suerte veía mi propio zapato.

-"No, disculpe"- escuché que hablaba con una voz un poco mas relajada -"Yo solo iba de camino a mi departamento cuando esta chatarra se paró en mitad de la calle"-

Caminé denuevo hacia ella –"¿Ya intentó encenderlo?"-

-"Si, pero solo hace un ruidito entrecortado y no arranca"-

Me apoyé en la ventanilla abierta para ver como hacia nuevos intentos de encenderlo, y un aroma a chocolate inundó mi nariz...yo amaba el chocolate.

-"¿Vé? No hace nada"- habló de pronto.

Tragué pesado, algo de aquella mujer no me gustaba pero me atraía a la vez -"Ya entendí"- fui a revisar la batería, y como había supuesto, ésta estaba totalmente agotada. –"Es su batería, se quedó sin carga"-

-"¡Maldita sea!"- gritó furiosa.

Vaya señorita...bueno, es mejor que tengan uñas y garras afiladas, así son más divertidas en...digamos, _ciertos menésteres._

La pseudo-miré denuevo, más que divertido-"Si tiene los cables puedo pasarle energía de mi batería"-

Ella me miró sin saber que eran esos cables, y de alguna forma entendí que no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que le estaba hablando.

-"¿Sin batería no se mueve?"- me preguntó.

Negué con la cabeza-"Nop, no se mueve"-

La mujer miró hacia todos lados sin saber que hacer, a esas horas no pasaban muchos microbuses y la calle era peligrosa para una mujer sola.

-"Si quiere la puedo llevar hasta su casa"- dije tocándome la nuca, había algo ahí que me tensionaba por completo ¿Era como una advertencia? ¿De qué?

La mujer no pareció estar muy alegre de mi propuesta.

-"No se preocupe"- la tranquilicé-"No la voy a secuestrar ni tampoco le robaré, no necesito el dinero"-

-"Ya lo sé, un auto como ese no vale exactamente galletas"- dijo indicando mi dodge viper.

Le sonreí. Esa mujer era ingeniosa y autosuficiente, como de las pocas que había -"Vamos, sólo le daré un aventón, es mi obra buena del día"-

Ella me sonrió y tomó su bolso del auto, luego lo cerró con alarma y se acerco a mí, preocupada –"¿Cree que esté seguro ahí?"-

Miré el auto medio atravesado en la vereda, el foco de luz roto y el peligroso callejón digno de pandilleros en frente. Hice una mueca-"Digamos que si...vamos, súbase o se helará"-

Le abrí la puerta como el caballero que no soy, pues me imaginé que subirse por primera vez a un auto tan bajo tenía sus complicaciones, y luego hice lo propio de mi lado. Cuando estaba cerrando la puerta y acomodándome en el asiento, ella habló nuevamente.

-"Muchas gracias, Señor..."-

La miré con una sonrisa, y lo que vi me quito el aliento...Su cabello era largo y castaño, se veía tan suave que de un impulso quiso tocarlo, al igual que el impulso que me mandaba a comprobar si esa tez era tan blanca y lisa como la veía; pero lo más hermoso e impactante eran sus ojos, de un verde mucho mas intenso que el de mi ex –prometida –a la cual no recuerdo ni el nombre-...éstos eran tan verdes como una selva.

Pestañeé cuando me di cuenta que me miraba con igual de atención.

-"Disculpe"- estiré una mano -"Mi nombre es Li, Shaoran Li"-

No sé si es mi imaginación, pero creo que se sorprendió, y algo dubitativa tomó mi mano. Sentí una emoción en mi pecho, una emoción que no me gusto sentir del todo, pero que me llenaba de una sensación exquisita.

-"Sakura Kinomoto"- y me sonrió con una sinceridad tal, que sentí que me daban una apuñalada en los ojos...pero una apuñalada que me hizo sentir como masoquista.

¡Mierda!¿Que rayos pasaba aquí? Sentía que esa castaña me traería problemas, que por más que me sacudiera no lograría deshacerme de ellos, y que ésta no seria la única vez que la vería. ¿Me había vuelto un oráculo sin saberlo? ¿Por qué me pasaba esto a mí? ¿Qué acaso no había otra persona que sí estuviera dispuesta a enamorarse y convertirse en un idiota? Sabía que no podría combatir con aquel sentimiento próximo a declararse, pues los ojos de aquella hechicera ya me habían enlazado, y su boca... ¡Qué boca de pecadora! la que veía moverse justo ahora, mientras íbamos a su casa... ¡Por Dios enfermo Shaoran cálmate! Pero ya sé que es tarde, el auto de pronto me parece muy pequeño, ¿O me estoy volviendo claustrofóbico?... ¡No, No! Debes enfocarte y pensar con lógica, estoy seguro de que estoy teniendo una alucinación o algo por el estilo...

¡Al fin! Suspiré nervioso. Hemos llegamos a su departamento, ella se baja y se despide rápidamente...suspiro otra vez, pero de alivio.

-"Dios mío, por favor...no quiero verla otra vez"- pero todo mi ser grita lo contrario... ¡maldito subconsciente!

Miro el gran edificio color café, pero...se me hace conocido.

-"Buenas noches Señor Li"- escucho que alguien me habla a lo lejos. Es el portero que me saluda sonriente.

Trago pesado y siento que el mundo se derrumba ante mis ojos. Es...es el edificio de los trabajadores de la compañía...

-"Trabaja en corporación Li..."- susurro apenas.

¡Malditos Dioses! Me golpeo con el manubrio del viper ¿Qué no me pueden dejar tranquilo y en paz? ¡Si estaba bien como estaba!

Miro la calle desesperanzado, recordando los bellos ojos verdes de...

-"Sakura..."-

Ya está, estoy muerto, ¿que mas dá?, ¿Qué le voy a hacer? Si ya veo la larga historia que se está tejiendo, ¿para que luchar contra eso?

Por que no mejor...darle una mano.

Ahora voy de nuevo rumbo a mi casa, esta vez con un pensar completamente diferente, si el destino me puso semejante joya en el camino, ¿Por qué no recogerla? Es más...voy a seducirla, quien sabe, quizás la joya se convierte en la futura...Sakura Li.

...ya vez...bendito el que haya inventado...

-"Las buenas acciones..."- y sonrío, mientras piso el acelerador y me pierdo tras una nube de incierto.

**Continuará...**

* * *

Segunda Historia que escibo!! emoción emoción! Voy a actualizar cada jueves!! partiendo desde la otra semana, pues ahora acabo de cambiar el fic de one-shot a historia laarga...a peticion de quienes ya me han contestado.

Muchas gracias por leer! y porfavor perdonénme si tengo faltas de ortografía...

Dejen un review!! xD son como droga!

y muchas gracias a la gente que leyó mi primer fic, realmente se los agradesco!!


	2. Capitulo 2

**Benditas Buenas Acciones**

**Por: Lady Azul**

**Declaime**r: Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos sus personajes le corresponden a Clamp; lo único de esto que me pertenece es la historia.

Pues...si quieren continuación, aquí estoy yo para continuar...

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Ojos selva**

Aquella noche no logré conciliar el sueño hasta bien entrada la madrugada, y cuando sentía que Morfeo me llevaba a dar una vuelta en su Jaguar Daimler V12 6000 Centenary azúl, las puertas de mi habitación se abrieron de par en par, y Nakuru entró como ratón persiguiendo una rebanada de queso...igual de molesta y ruidosa...

-"Es hora de levantarse Señor Li, llegará tarde a la oficina y su padre se enojará conmigo..."- escuche como parloteaba, mientras corría las finas cortinas de color verde y me segaba con la luz del Sol.

Me tiré boca abajo y quise que una víbora se comiera a aquella mujer, pero luego me arrepentí. Me dio pena el hecho de que su esposo se quedase viudo... aunque, para ser sincero, me dio más pena aún imaginarme a Wei sin su única hija.

-"Mmnabamnaba..."- logré mascullar, pero ni yo mismo me había entendido.

-"Bbanbamá Señor Li, recuerde que lo conozco desde los 10 años y ningún artilugio suyo funciona conmigo"- dijo saliendo de la habitación, no sin antes cerrar la puerta de un golpe, como advertencia de que no me durmiera denuevo.

Después de todo, era la tercera vez que venia a correr las cortinas...pero yo siempre me encargaba de cerrarlas.

Abrí un ojo con toda la pereza del mundo, y me revolqué en las sábanas. Creo que es hora de levantarme y comenzar un nuevo día de trabajo, comeré unas papas fritas de desayuno y un vaso de malteada, ni siquiera Nakuru, con sus 40 años de profesionalismo, me hará cambiar mis rutinas de mala alimentación en las mañanas. Pero...algo había pasado ayer... ¿que había sido?...por más que intento no lo logro recordar...ayer tenia uno de esos días filosóficos en los que te cuestionas por todo y estaba pensando en mi antigua prometida cuando...

-"¡Ella!"- grité parándome sobre la cama, ¡Ahora lo recordaba! ¡Era esa chica llamada Sakura por la que me había dormido tarde!

Sobé mi barbilla en busca de un plan de conquista: Ésta era una mujer especial, ningún plan que he usado antes me resultaría ahora...pero primero es lo primero, debo saber en que planta trabaja, luego se me ocurrirá lo demás.

Salté de la cama y pasé por delante del espejo, no sin antes detenerme a sonreírle a mi propia imagen...por Dios, ¿Quién me habrá hecho tan guapo? Caminé al baño para lavarme los dientes, y me fijé en el bonito cielo que me acompañaba esa mañana...por supuesto, hoy esa mujer gata de ojos selva, caería ante mí.

* * *

Entré silbando por las grandes puertas de vidrio de la compañía, con periódico en mano, y un caminar despreocupado. Decidí disfrutar del lindo día a pie, como lo había hecho tiempo atrás, cuando todavía tenia una prometida y aun no me compraba el viper rojo para recompensar mi ego arruinado...

-"Buenos Días Señor Li"- escuché que la recepcionista me saludaba. Hice un saludo con la mano y entré en el ascensor con el sequito de trabajadores...Ahh, pero que reconfortante es estar con los empleados, creo que en estos pequeños minutos he llegado a crear muy buenas relaciones entre nosotros...muy buen trabajo Shaoran.

-"¡Señor Li, Señor Li!"- me llamaba Kaho, como siempre, en cuanto salgo del ascensor. A veces creo que tiene un radar pegado a su oído.

-"Ah, Buenos Días Kaho"- digo sonriéndole.

Puedo escuchar los suspiros de las pollitas que me ven...vamos chicas, dejé de creer en el amor, pero aun creo en su belleza.

Kaho me entrega unos papeles etiquetados con colores, puede ser una secretaria algo pegajosa y entrometida, pero hace muy bien su trabajo...lástima que se vaya a otra empresa.

-"¿Que es esto?"- le pregunto mientras miro los documentos.

-"Son las candidatas a secretaria Señor Li, las tengo marcadas por nivel de experiencia, muchas son de nuestra compañía quienes aspiran a mejores cargos"-

_O quienes aspiran a conquistarme._ Ninguno lo dijo, pero estoy seguro de que ella pensó igual.

Comencé a caminar hacia mi oficina, revisando los informes de cada candidata.

Aunque no lo crean soy bastante serio con estas cosas, puedo ser muy mujeriego y lo que ustedes quieran, pero en lo que se refiere a trabajo, los puntos sobre las ies. Si quieres surgir en algo no debes tomarlo a la ligera...

-"Los revisaré en mi oficina Kaho"- le dije a la pelirroja, que ya llevaba tiempo persiguiéndome por los pasillos y poniéndome los pelos de punta.

Solo alcancé a atisbar un asentimiento de parte de ella antes de cerrar la puerta, y entrar a mi agujero de responsabilidad. Tiré los curriculums sobre la mesa y pase una mano por mis cabellos.

-"Me pregunto si debo ir a Recursos Humanos y preguntar por ella"-

Lo admito, estoy mas interesado en encontrar a Sakura que en encontrar nueva secretaria... ¿Que quieren que haga? Matenme si es necesario, pero yo voy a encontrar a esa mujer hoy, y voy a cortar cabezas si el trámite así lo requiere.

* * *

-"Hasta que la encontré..."- dije feliz, mirando a la bella chica castaña quien hablaba por teléfono, junto a tres mujeres más.

Había sobornado a cinco personas de Recursos Humanos para obtener su hoja de vida y su número de oficina, y al fin podía verla con mis propios ojos...Definitivamente había valido la pena, pues la mujer que veo ahora es la mas hermosa criatura que nunca he admirado...simplemente exquisita.

Se llama Sakura Kinomoto, tiene 28 años, es soltera, y trabaja en las campañas publicitarias de la compañía...excelente, las mujeres con imaginación nunca son aburridas.

En este momento ha dejado de hablar por teléfono, y coloca un mechón de cabello tras su oreja...se ve que es una mujer de carácter...apenas la conozco pero creo que ha robado una parte de mi corazón...Shaoran Li de esta mañana, ¿A dónde te fuiste?

Suspiré nervioso...de acuerdo, caminaré directamente hacia ella, crearé una conversación absurda, y la invitaré a salir, no es nada difícil ni de otro—

-"¿Señor Li?"- mierda, la chica morena ya me vio.

-"Eem, si"- estoy tosiendo como un imbécil ¡contrólate!-"Sólo venia a ver como estaba el trabajo"- digo mientras camino hacia su despacho, una gran sala con cuatro cómodos escritorios para nuestro equipo estrella.

Las cuatro mujeres me miraron extrañadas, y no es para menos, yo nunca me dejo ver por estos rincones...

-"Pues...estamos bien, si"- hablo Sakura, la jefa del departamento de diseño creativo...Infiernos, su voz me ruega que la bese.

Cuando hablé con ella ayer por la tarde, se mostró como una mujer inteligente, risueña y abierta a las amistades. No solo me habló de su mal día, sino que también pude percibir parte de sus gustos, y de alguna manera que no logro recordar en este momento, también llegue a saber el nombre de su gato.

Es de aquellas personas inocentes pero que sin saberlo, despliegan una cantidad impresionante de sensualidad a su alrededor.

-"¿Necesita algo mas Señor Li?"- habló denuevo la morena...Mei...Mei ¿Qué? ¡Meiling!, así se llamaba.

-"La verdad, si"- me acerco al escritorio de la ojiverde. –"Quiero invitarte a salir"- así me gusta Shaoran, directo al punto, nada de rodeos, como debe ser.

Pero Kinomoto abre los ojos a más no poder, y me mira a mí y a sus compañeras sin hablar.

¿Por qué estoy sudando como un caballo? Pero un caballo pura sangre Shaoran, un mustang...no te preocupas, cálmate. Seguro acepta...

Me vuelvo a ver a las demás, y como creía, todas tienen caras de "¡¿el vicepresidente quiere contigo?!".

-"Yo...este...realmente no se que decir Señor Li, soy solo una empleada y como bien sabe las reglas de la empresa no permiten lazos afectivos entre trabajadores"-

La miro enarcando una ceja ¿Me esta rechazando? Es un golpe duro para mi ego, debo celebrárselo.

Miro sus manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa, esta jugando con su anillo, eso es un buen signo, quiere decir que esta nerviosa...ataca otra vez tigre.

-"Si, pero yo soy el vicepresidente y estoy por encima de esas reglas..."-

Oh, oh...me esta mirando con fuego en sus orbes, ¿estará enfadada? ¿Por qué rayos se esta levantando de su asiento?

-"Lo lamento Señor Li, pero nadie esta por encima de las normas"- me mira directo a los ojos, y creo que me estoy poniendo nervioso, nunca antes me había pasado con una mujer, aunque creo que ella no es solo una mujer, si no más bien una tigresa...otro punto a su favor, una tigresa con un tigre, así no se pasan a llevar las leyes de la selva.

-"Mire...de verdad me gustaría salir con usted Señorita Kinomoto...solo una primera cita"- ¿Quién dijo eso? ¿Fui yo? ¡No vale! ¡No pensé antes de decir eso, creerá que soy un tonto bueno para nada! ¡Un debilucho! ¡En vez de un tigre un caracol!

¿Que pasa? Miro nervioso su reacción, pero más que rechazo percibo sorpresa...no hay que ser muy inteligente para verlo en realidad, si hasta me esta mirando como hipnotizada y algo sonrojada.

Retengo un suspiro involuntario...se ve bonita con aquel toque de inocencia en su rostro... ¿que te pasa macho?

-"Yoo..."- dice finalmente, pero algo distrae su atención detrás de mi.

Me vuelvo para mirar, y veo como las tres mujeres afirman con su cabeza a Sakura, luego miran hacia la izquierda y se ponen a silbar, todo en una coordinación tan perfecta que llaman mi atención mas de lo necesario...

¿En dónde estamos? ¿En una película de Starwars? ¿Desde cuándo los clones tomaron posesión de las oficinas de la empresa?

-"¡Señor Li!"- Kaho se acerco a mi, notablemente alterada –"Señor Li, la reunión de las cuatro va a empezar en cinco minutos, si no se da prisa los Empresarios Estadounidenses se llevaran una muy mala impresión de usted"-

La miro aburrido-"¿Y mi padre?"-

-"Esta cruzando la entrada en este segundo"- me contesta Kaho, mirándome con sus grandes ojos dorados.

Aaahh, ya qué...

-"De acuerdo, voy enseguida"- comienzo a caminar hacia el pasillo, pero antes me vuelvo para mirar la grandiosa belleza de esos ojos de selva que me devuelven la mirada algo aliviados.

-"No se preocupe Señorita Kinomoto, volveré antes de que se vaya por una respuesta"- le digo sonriendo, apenas controlando mi nerviosismo. Ella no tiene idea de que hacer, así que solo afirma con la cabeza.

-"Señor Li..."- habla denuevo Kaho, apurada.

Miro a Kaho, luego miro Sakura, y después me paso una mano por el pelo, antes de abandonar a las señoritas artistas de la compañía.

Desde el pasillo puedo oír sus gritos de emoción...pero en este minuto creo que estoy completamente transformado...

* * *

-"¿Esta de acuerdo Señor Li junior?"- me pregunta un rubio etiquetado de pingüino con su extraño acento apenas pronunciable.

-"Si, estoy de acuerdo"- no que va...de verdad estoy de acuerdo con lo que propone hace mas de cuatro horas, y no es que lo diga con tal convicción solo por dar terminada aquella nefasta reunión.

El hecho es que estos señores no entienden que su propuesta fue aceptada hace ya tiempo, y no paran de dar vueltas en lo mismo.

-"Entonces firmemos"- uno de los extranjeros sacó unos papeles de su portafolio negro y lo extendió delante de la mesa.

Mi padre es el primero en firmar dicho asunto, para luego entregarme a mí el pulcro documento, no sin antes darme una de aquellas miradas cargadas de dicha por dar fin a esa larga junta. Yo también te entiendo papá no te alteres, también estoy casi seguro de que los demás miembros sienten lo mismo que nosotros.

-"Entonces esta cerrado, ahora compañías EC-F forma parte de Corporaciones Li"- los _gringos _nos dan la mano en un acto de fe, y Hien Li los estrecha lleno de gratitud.

-"Bienvenidos a nuestra gran familia"- dice mi padre, intercambiando sonrisas con los demás presidentes de antiguas empresas, ya absorbidas por la Corporación Li, la industria exportadora de metales mas grande en el mundo.

¡De verdad que intento sonreír también!, pero mis músculos faciales están tan tensos que mas bien mi sonrisa parece una mueca de Chuky.

Bien bien, apresúrense, tengo que llegar con una señorita de brillantes ojos selva y tengo que seducirla, no hay tiempo de sobra...aunque me pregunto si no seré yo el que termine seducido...na! ¡Imposible! si ya estoy muerto en su red de feromonas, no es posible caer dos veces.

-"¿Hijo? Shaoran sonríe"-me susurra mi padre, mientras me tomo fuertemente de los hombros para la foto conmemorativa.

-"Pero si ya estoy sonriendo..."- le contesto algo irritado.

Él me mira con una ceja alzada, ahora entiendo por que dicen que somos iguales hasta en actitud.

-"Eso no es una sonrisa, es mas bien una mueca de psicópata asesino"-me susurra otra vez.

-"Nunca dije que era un sonrisa normal, es una sonrisa de psicópata asesino que parece mueca, pero es sonrisa al fin y al cabo"-

Hien me observa detenidamente por unos segundos, pero vuelve a sonreír a la cámara, justo a tiempo para salir perfectamente en la foto más importante del mes... ¿yo? bueno, creo que luego me preguntaran por que tengo esta cara de perro atropellado.

-"¡Señor! ¡Señor Li!"- me grita Kaho mientras corro hacia el departamento de publicidad, debo verla ahora o voy a explotar de frustración.

Soy totalmente consciente de que me veo algo desesperado, y que la gente se detiene en los pasillos solo para ver al vicepresidente correr como endemoniado hacia quien sabe donde... pero es más que un impulso la fuerza que me mantiene tan apegado a la imagen de aquella mujer, hay algo más, lo sé, no es que esté tomando muchas aspirinas o cafeína...hay algo más en ella, mucho más.

Cuando llego hasta la gran sala y me deslizo hasta la puerta abierta, no veo a nadie más que a la morena Meiling, quien guardaba sus cosas en su portafolio.

-"¿Y Sakura?"- le pregunto casi sin aliento, mientras me sujetaba de la puerta.

La morena me mira algo sorprendida, y me responde con cierta reserva.

-"Ya se fue, hoy pidió salir un poco mas temprano"-

Mi boca se cayó hasta el mismísimo infierno, incluso podía oír a Satanás riéndose en mis sienes.-"¡Maldición!"- grité frustrado ¿Es que acaso la castaña se esta escapando de mi?

¿Y ahora que hacia?

-"¿Quiere que le de algún mensaje?"- me preguntó Meiling, con un semblante entre divertido e interesado.

Debo admitir que me dio miedo, e incluso escalofríos, cuando una mujer te mira de esa manera es que algo trae en mente.

-"Eeeem...si, dígale que mañana la vendré a ver denuevo, por que de mi, no se escapará"- deje a la morena con la boca semiabierta por la impresión, y con un enredo en la cabeza caminé a mi despacho.

Si no es hoy será mañana, nada se le escapa al gran Shaoran Li, menos aún una semidiosa con cuerpo de afrodita y ojos selva...

* * *

Esa mañana me había despertado tan alterado que me caí de la cama enredado entre las sábanas, de las formas mas absurdas y penosas que puedan imaginar. Era la primera vez en tres años que Nakuru no me despertaba después de un gran bullicio, e incluso yo me sorprendí.

El hecho es que tengo tantas ganas de salir en una cita con Sakura Kinomoto, que no tengo tiempo ni ocupo mente en nada más. Esto debe ser una enfermedad...definitivamente aquí se teje algo extraño y complicado, y es que, por favor entiéndanme, había visto a esa mujer dos veces y ya me encontraba obsesionado. ¡Ni siquiera me di el tiempo de verme en el espejo esta la mañana! ¡Esto es gravísimo!

Salí en mi auto como una tormenta, y ni alcancé a cerrar el garaje, necesitaba una respuesta, me estaba muriendo de los nervios ¡¿Qué rayos pasaba conmigo?! ¿Dónde quedó el aspirante a Batman de días atrás?

No se como llegué a estacionar el viper en el subterráneo, por que borré la mitad de mis recuerdos, lo único que sé es que vi a mi padre entrando al ascensor y me llamó para que lo siguiera...maldito destino, justo ahora me tenia que llamar Hien.

Suspiré tratando de fajarme la camisa blanca, por que mi padre siempre es muy estricto en materia de actitud y apariencia, y lo seguí hasta su oficina. Cuando entré, él me sonreía de esa forma extraña que tienen los padres para tratar de persuadirte o cuando necesitan sacarte algo a tiros acerca de tu vida privada.

Alcé una ceja-"¿Que pasa?"- le pregunté desconfiado.

-"Shaoran..."- me habló con voz profunda desde su escritorio...OH no, aquí pasa algo malo...

-"Te conozco de los pañales hijo, y estas interesado en un chica, ¿O me equivoco?"-

Tragué pesado, ¡que no venga con el rollo de querer casarme – aunque fuese con la afrodita de creatividad- ya pasé por eso y no me trae precisamente recuerdos color rosa!

-"No, no te equivocas"- le respondo con firmeza-"Pero no quieras casar a esta mujer conmigo, por que me niego rotundamente a un segundo compromiso"-

Hien solo sonrió-"Al menos, ¿Me dirás quien es?"-

Lo miré con desconfianza, seguro, confiarle el nombre de la mujer ojos selva a mi padre es como confiarle un filete a un león-"No, ni muerto, ni aunque me des una paliza o me sobornes"-

Mi padre se rió, para luego levantarse de su asiento y tomar un habano cubano –"Apuesto a que es Sakura Kinomoto..."- dijo encendiendo su contenedor de cáncer procesado.

Estoy congelado, mas que eso, ¡aterrorizado!... ¿mi padre conoce a Sakura? ¡¿Cómo es que soy la última persona en enterarse de estas cosas?!

-"¿La conoces?"- lo estoy mirando fijamente, para ver si esconde algo de sus andanzas con otras mujeres, y para cerciorarme de que Sakura no está entrometida con él. –"No, espera..."- cambio de idea al instante-"¿Cómo sabes que me interesa?"-

Hien avanza hasta el gran ventanal tras su escritorio, con toda la calma del mundo, sin notar que yo estoy a punto de tirarme a su cuello para estrangularlo.-"Haz sido tan poco disimulado que ya todo el edificio lo sabe Shaoran..."-

Bueno...eso no es gran problema en realidad -"¿Por qué no me dijiste que la conocías? ¡Podrías habérmela presentado antes!"- dije sentándome en la mesita de café.

-"¿Para que te lo iba a decir? Tú eres el encargado de las finanzas de la compañía, así que no tienes ni idea de todo lo demás, con suerte veo que sales de tu oficina para ir por un café, menos iba a pensar que tenias interés en chicas de la empresa"-

-"¡Si, pero...!"- mejor me quedo callado, mis neuronas no están del todo despiertas aún y puedo hablar de algo que no me convendría para nada... necesito relajarme un poco. –"De acuerdo, ya no diré nada mas "- le anuncio mientras me levanto-"Voy a la cafetería"-

-"Espera hijo"-

Me doy vuelta para ver un aura maligna salir de los ojos de mi padre, y siento que el sudor frío baja por mi espalda.

-"Yo te ayudaré con ella, no te preocupes, te casarás con Sakura Kinomoto..."-dice mientras suelta una bocanada de humo.

He entrado...a una dimensión paralela...

* * *

-"¿Y dices que ahora Hien quiere casarte con la jefa de creatividad?"- escucho como Yamasaki se revuelca en la mesa, mientras toda la gente de la cafetería nos mira con curiosidad...este imbécil...

-"Ya contrólate idiota, todos nos están escuchando"- le susurro furioso.

¿Señor, mi Dios?... ¿no lograste encontrar a ningún otro amigo que fuera un poco más disimulado para mí? Olvídenlo, me respondo a mi mismo: Si Shaoran, lo tenias, un Ingles llamado Eriol Hiragisawa, el mismo que se escapó con tu novia hace ya tiempo...gracias conciencia.

-"Pero...si ya todo el mundo lo sabe"-risas y más risas-"¿Qué le dijiste?"-

Miro para otro lado, molesto-"Que no me quería casar, que ella sólo me atraía, nada más..."-tomé un trago de mi descafeinado –"Pero sabes que cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza a mi padre no hay nada que lo haga cambiar de opinión"- es una tortura tener un padre con los humores tan parecidos a uno...

Yamasaki no es capaz de formular una respuesta, por que se sigue riendo como descerebrado. ¿Por que rayos tenia que encontrármelo aquí y ahora? Como abogado es muy bueno, pero como amigo es demasiado...sincero.

-"Lo lamento, pero él tiene razón"- escucho que me habla, con un poco mas de seriedad.

-"¿Con qué?"- le pregunto un poco interesado. No es que realmente me llame mucho la atención su pensamiento algo...retorcido, extraño, aborrecible...

Si es que llamarle con calificativos a este hombre es toda una odisea.

-"Con eso de casarte, vas a ser dueño de estas industrias en poco tiempo, y es bueno que tengas una mujer a tu lado, por eso de la imagen social. Entiendo que le tengas cierto repudio al compromiso, pero debes seguir adelante con tu orgullo, ya te compraste el viper que querías para compensar tu ego cuando Karen se fue"- dice él, mientras abre un sobrecito de azúcar.

¿Es apropiado hablar del futuro del vicepresidente en la cafetería de la empresa?...me parece que no.

-"Excelente entonces, ustedes sigan pensando estupideces acerca de mi vida privada, que yo me ocupo de la realidad"- le respondo levantándome-"Nos vemos a la salida"-

Yamasaki se despide con un movimiento de cabeza, y yo me dirijo a mi oficina...al fin un poco de paz y tranquilidad en-- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Es Sakura caminando hacia su despacho? No, va a la maquina de dulces... ¿pero que tenemos aquí? ¿Acaso la jefa de diseño es golosa? Esto me esta gustando cada vez mas...

Creo que hoy se ve mas bonita de lo normal con esa minifalda verde oscuro... ¡Alaben a aquel que inventó la minifalda! ¡Gracias por hacer del mundo un lugar más hermoso! Y ya se me esta cayendo la baba al ver que se agachó para recoger un M&M, ¡dignidad Shaoran, dignidad!...pero que fantástico trasero tiene la muchacha ¿eh?

Acabo de caer en la cuenta de que parezco un pervertido, pero ¿es acaso malo ver el invento de Dios en toda su naturaleza?... ¿no seria lo malvado, ver como ésta se aleja y solo cerrar los ojos?...Shaoran, tu presa se esta alejando... ¡Pues entonces debo seguirla!

Y eso hago ahora, seguirla. El sonido de sus tacones reverbera por el pasillo, anunciando a los babosos de la empresa que ella esta pasando por allí, y todos vuelven sus cabezas para ver el magnifico trasero de la jefa del quipo estrella moverse con tanta gracia y docilidad que parece una gata salvaje recién capturada... llamarle ojos selva no estaba tan errado después de todo.

-"¡Señorita Kinomoto!"-le grito, para luego alcanzarla.

¿Es pánico lo que veo en sus ojos verdes?

-"S-señor Li...que...agradable sorpresa"- responde bajito.

A mi me parece que si es un sorpresa, pero no del todo agradable para ella.

-"Ayer fui a buscarla a su escritorio, pero ya se había ido"- Sakura miró para todos lado, implorando por ayuda de parte del personal, pero estos solo se hicieron los desentendidos y continuaron con su trabajo.

-"Lo lamento, es que surgió algo de ultimo momento"- me respondió al fin.

Hoy está extraña, como si mi presencia la asustara, muy diferente a como me había enfrentado el día anterior.

Yo en cambio me sentía mas seguro al ver su nerviosismo a flor de piel.

-"Ya veo...entonces ¿Pensó en mi propuesta?"- le pregunte directamente, jamás me gustaron los rodeos o las vueltas al mismo asunto, las cosas son claras o simplemente no hay...bueno, _cosas._

-"Eemm...si"-respondio titubeante -"Y me parece que no seria adecuado una cita de esta calibre Señor Li"-

-"¿Por qué no?"- ¿a que se refería? ¿Seria acaso la primera mujer que rechazaría a Shaoran Li en una cita?

-"Bueno..."- ella miró el piso, mientras jugaba con la bolsita de dulces. En un momento dado, tironeó tan fuerte del plástico, que las bolitas de colores salieron disparadas al suelo, formando un charco multicolor. –"L-Lo siento, ya lo recojo"- dijo agachándose y reuniendo los M&M.

Sonreí medio divertido, parecía que siempre que la encontraba sucedía algo inesperado que nos interrumpía.

Yo también me hinqué para ayudarla con los dulces, y una vez estuvieron todos reunidos, los botamos a la basura. Creía que era una perdida lamentable de chocolate, pero quizás cuanta mugre se encontraba en aquel piso sucio.

-"Muchas gracias"- dijo la bella muchacha mientras me miraba avergonzada.

Me pareció tierna y linda, y no pude evitar sonreírle devuelta, como a pocas personas lo hacia...aquella mujer era una conquista especial, una con la cual nunca había tratado antes, Sakura era completa por así decirlo...era inocente pero sensual a la vez, y eso me estaba volviendo loco.

Ella soltó una pequeña risa, y en ese momento me di cuenta de que el incidente de los dulces había alivianado el extraño ambiente que se formaba cuando nos reuníamos, llevándose parte del nerviosismo inicial, y reemplazándolo por un poco mas de confianza.

-"...Entiendo que no quieras salir conmigo"- ¿de verdad lo entendía?-"Pero no dudes de que seguiré intentándolo"-

Sakura me miro con una sonrisa sonrojada, y afirmó con la cabeza.

No sentía que eso hubiera sido una derrota, era más bien una pequeña instancia de tregua; después de todo, la empresa completa sabía que yo andaba detrás de ella, y me imagino que no deben serle fáciles las preguntas sobre su vida privada.

Le miré unos instantes a sus ojos selva y me despedí con un beso en la mejilla, antes de dar la media vuelta y alejarme con las manos en los bolsillos. Quería aprovechar la instancia para besar su piel, no lo niego, era una despedida algo coqueta...pero la fragancia de su cabello, a miel y almendras, me acompaño por el resto del día...

Aquellos ojos selva...suspiré...no había conocido ninguna otra persona que tuviera unas joyas tan hermosas como ojos...

**Continuará...**

* * *

Aquí esto denuevo! Alargando esta historia...esta recién comenzando, por lo que solo veremos la increíble atracción de Shaoran por ahora, mas adelante se seguirán desarrollando los acontecimientos.

Me adelante con este capi por que no sabia si el miércoles y el jueves iba a poder subirlo, además de que ya lo tenia listo.

Y para que no se alargue mucho, por que tengo sueñito por haberme levantado temprano...los agradecimientos especiales a:

LadyCornamenta

Angel Zafiro

cainat06

Goddess Aeris

L-Krinn

gabyhyatt

Katy Kate

Avances próximo capitulo:

-"Me dieron tiempo para buscar los documentos hasta las seis de hoy, si no he encontrado los papeles haremos una reunión de emergencia"-

_-"Últimamente ha estado muy estresado Señor Li, debería descansar un poco"-_

-"Creo que usted me ha seducido completamente, sin proponérselo..."-

¿Estaré embrujado?...esto no es, definitivamente, normal. No es como cuando era pequeño y me ganaba debajo de la escalera para ver a las chicas con falda subir al segundo piso...

...aquí se teje algo interesante, más interesante que un beso...

¡¡Muchas gracias por leer!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Benditas Buenas Acciones**

**Por: Lady Azul**

**Declaime**r: Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos sus personajes le corresponden a Clamp; lo único de esto que me pertenece es la historia.

**Aclaración:** Tomoyo no fue la prometida de Shaoran, fue Karen, como podrán ver en el primer capitulo cuando se habla de la mujer de ojos verdes que comenzaba con K...aunque Tomoyo va a aparecer para enredar las cosas, no se preocupen chicas TxE.

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Un ladrón y un enemigo**

Tengo...sueño...

Estoy mirando el escritorio marrón de mi oficina, como si fuera la propia espada del Rey Arturo, y la razón es bastante simple y comprensible: Sakura Kinomoto me roba el sueño y el suelo desde hace 7 días...

Sí, como leen, el irresistible Shaoran Li no duerme en las noches por ilusionarse con una piel blanca y fresca, y ha estado a trompicones por todas las calles de la ciudad por fantasear despierto...

Si, ya lo sé, los augurios y presentimientos me advirtieron esto, pero ¿Qué hice yo? Me mande solito a estas circunstancias, en las cuales la mujer castaña de creatividad se ha vuelto algo imprescindible para que pueda hacer las tareas más simples: desde lavarme los dientes en la mañana, hasta sacarme los zapatos en la noche...Soy capaz de olvidar los informes en casa por venir apresurado a la Corporación, todo por verla un momento en la mañana, por que si no lo hago, vivo el día volando con los extraterrestres en Marte.

Estoy echo un asco, y eso no es lo peor de todo ¡Por supuesto que no!

Por más que trato, y conste que he desplegado todos mis métodos de seducción, no he logrado nada más que una sonrisa y mera cordialidad por parte de Sakura...ni siquiera un miserable beso en siete malditos días. ¡Ni eso! Y ni siquiera cuento el dia en que la conocí.

Había intentado esperarla en el subterráneo luego de las horas de oficina, pero ella no sucumbió a mis palabras de doble sentido ni a mis sonrisas varoniles; la había visitado todos los días con regalos, desde cajas de chocolates hasta sus flores favoritas, las que Dios sabe me costo un mundo encontrar, pues los girasoles no son muy frondosos en esta parte del país; cuando vi que eso no funcionaba, intenté ser todo un caballero, ayudándola a cargar su trabajo, y parando el ascensor para que subiera tantas veces, que finalmente éste se descompuso y me llevé una gran reprimenda por los gastos de la reparación; aguante ser la comidilla de todas las mujeres de la empresa, que me veían correr detrás de la chica de ojos selva como maniaco, pero jamás recibí mas que unas palabras dulces y ojos alegres...pero aun así, no debo mentir, solo esos dos gestos me dejaron aun mas prendado que antes, y queriendo recibir un beso suyo, una caricia suya, un susurro de pasión de la castaña...

Es como si le gustase verme sufrir, no cae, por mas que intento, ¡ella no cede!, es como si fuera un robot sin hormonas ni sexualidad...aunque una robot atractiva después de todo, una muy atractiva...pero robot al fin y al cabo.

Escuché unos golpecitos en la puerta, y como pude levanté la cabeza para mirar quien entraba.

Era Kaho, con su sonrisa radiante y blanca de todas las mañanas, portando los nunca infaltables archivos en sus brazos.

-"Disculpe si lo molesto Señor Li, pero necesita firmar estos documentos"- dijo acercándose a mi escritorio, mientras sacaba unos papeles de su montón y los colocaba sobre la mesa.

Miré "esas cosas" cansado, debía leerlos y me daba una flojera tremenda tener que hacerlo. -"Gracias Kaho, puedes retirarte"-

Ella me miró unos segundos, como si quisiera decir algo que la apenaba o talvez asustaba.

-"¿Qué sucede?"- le pregunté algo brusco, no había dormido desde hace varias noches, y mi humor en estos casos es de lo mas terrible.

-"Bueno..."- se mordió el labio inferior-"El Presidente Li me pidió los archivos sobre unos yacimientos mineros ayer, pero cuando los busqué no los pude hallar"-

Vi como sujetaba fuertemente su montón de trabajo, y doble una ceja.

-"¿Qué tiene eso? Ya los encontrarás, nunca se ha perdido nada"- le resté importancia, mientras volvía a mis documentos.

Pero la pelirroja siguió ahí, sin moverse ni un centímetro.

-"Es que no entiende Señor Li"- me miró asustada, y sentí que el ritmo de mi respiración se incrementaba. Esto, definitivamente, no me daba buena espina. Kaho estrujó los papeles -"Esos archivos desaparecieron, no se encuentran en ningún lado, no están en mi oficina, tampoco en Información y Desarrollo, ni en la bodega de Archivos Retrospectivos, no están en ningún lado..."-

Me levanté mirándola fijamente-"¿Quién fue la última persona en ocuparlos?"-

-"Según el registro, usted los pidió hace un mes en Información y Desarrollo, pero luego no los devolvió"- Kaho me miró esperando a que le dijera de mi error, esperó que le dijera que lo había olvidado y que los tenia en mi casa...pero no era así. Ni siquiera recordaba haber sacado unos archivos hace un mes, pues en ese tiempo me encargaba del trato con los Kuramoshi por las fábricas de acero, y no me preocupé de nada más.

Tragué pesado.

-"Los archivos: ¿De qué yacimientos eran?"- pregunté con pavor.

La mujer de traje café bajó sus ojos al suelo, para luego decir: -"Los yacimientos de platino"-

La respiraron se me detuvo...mi corazón se salto un latido...y vi derrumbarse el cielo sobre mi.

* * *

La puerta se abrió en un estrepitoso portazo y salté por tercera vez en mi asiento aquel día. Miré a Yamasaki furioso, pero antes de que le dijera algo, él me gritó histérico.

-"¿¡Se perdieron los yacimientos de platino!?"- azotó con una mano la madera de mi escritorio. –"¡Eso es imposible, aberrante, inaudito! ¿Qué será de Corporaciones Li de ahora en adelante? ¡Perderemos la globalización de platino en el mundo si alguien indebido encuentra esos archivos! ¡Se supone que la ubicación de los yacimientos es secreta! ¡El valor de ese metal es incalculable para la solvencia económica y el prestigio de las Empresa!..."-

Yamasaki siguió gritando por toda la estancia, pero yo me tomé la cabeza y apreté los dientes, furibundo. No aguantaba que otra persona fuera a mi despacho a gritarme por algo de lo cual no tenía culpa, era cierto que mi padre se encontraba en Francia cuando los archivos supuestamente se perdieron y que yo había quedado a cargo, pero no tengo millares de ojos vigilando lo que cada empleado hace y no hace en su labor. Sabía perfectamente que había fuertes sospechas de un posible robo, pero prefería pensar que era solo una pérdida por mal ubicación de los documentos, un error humano...nada importante...Por favor Dios que sea nada importante.

-"¡Ya cállate Yamasaki!"- le grité cuando ya no pude aguantar mas su alboroto-"Te diré lo mismo que les dije a mi padre y al Jefe de Ventas cuando vinieron esta tarde: si alguien de la empresa encuentra esos papeles ten por seguro que lo sabremos, esos archivos no saldrán de este edificio"- hable con tono serio.

A mi nadie vendría a decirme como hacer mi trabajo.

El castaño me miró con semblante duro, y asintió con la cabeza, para luego hablar mas relajado.-"¿Qué te dijeron los del consejo cuando supieron?"-

Volví a sentarme en mi asiento, suspirando. No me había dado ni cuenta de que me había levantado. -"Me dieron tiempo para buscar los documentos hasta las seis de hoy, si no he encontrado los papeles haremos una reunión de emergencia"-

El abogado no dijo nada mas, y se acerco hasta mi –"¿No ha habido suerte? ¿Ni siquiera una pista?"-

Negué con la cabeza y nos sumimos en otra ola de silencio. Estuve toda la mañana buscando los archivos faltantes, junto con Kaho y un arsenal de personas, prácticamente todo el edificio se preocupaba de ello, pero no había la mínima señal de su paradero. Era imposible que alguien ajeno a la empresa los hubiera sacado, y si tuviera buenas intenciones no se habría hecho pasar por mí...esto es grave...y soy el principal culpable por no coordinar las actividades de los empleados.

-"Bueno, faltan dos horas para que la reunión extraordinaria comience, talvez en este tiempo se encuentren los archivos"-

Trató de serenarme. Pero ambos lo sabíamos, aquí había un problema gigantesco, que haría dudar a más de un socio corporativo.

* * *

Reunión extraordinaria de la Corporación Li. 18:00 PM.

-"Los archivos fueron robados, no hay otra opción mas que investigar a los empleados"- hablo Koita, el mas anciano de los socios.

-"Hace mucho tiempo dije que se necesitaba un guardia en Informaciones y Desarrollo, no solo un libro para firmar, es increíble que confiaran en la honradez de la gente"- acotó el moreno Fuji, mientras se recostaba de brazos cruzados en su sillón.

-"No es necesario ese tipo de ayuda ahora Fuji, es mejor que cierres la boca"- le miró Gaito.

Los señores llevaban quince minutos con discusiones entre ellos, sin llegar aun acuerdo apropiado para resolver el problema. La mayoría me miraba con recriminación, acusando mi pobre conducta mujeriega como la principal activadora de este suceso, y yo les devolvía la mirada, cargada de furia y desacato. ¿Dónde estaban ellos hace un mes atrás? ¿No eran ellos acaso los que se ufanaban de tener todo bajo control, cuando vivían comiendo uvas importadas, acostándose con mujeres y descansando en sus hamacas?

-"¿Qué hay con las cámaras de seguridad? ¿Qué hay con las cintas?"- habló al fin Demian.

Todos me miraron a mí por una respuesta.

Yo en cambio, miré la gran mesa de la sala y luego junte mis manos sobre ella -"Desaparecieron, al igual que los archivos"-

Una nueva oleada de murmullos se escuchó en la estancia.

-"Debemos contratar a un detective para resolver esto"- aseguró Gaito.

-"Estoy de acuerdo con Gaito"- dijo mi padre, quien no me había dirigido la vista desde que había entrado a la sala.

Todos escuchamos al presidente Li –"Debemos contratar un detective para hallar al culpable, estoy seguro de que aun esta en nuestra empresa, pues no ha habido renuncias ni despidos desde hace mucho..."- tomó aire-"Ustedes saben señores, que el ladrón puede trabajar para un empresa rival, y que si aquella empresa obtiene esos archivos tendremos que ir a tribunales para ganar los yacimientos y adquirir su total monopolización...no hay otra forma mas que ir a un juicio si esto se nos sale de las manos"-

Mi padre miró a Gaito –"Busca al mejor Detective Gaito, luego lo contratarás y lo ayudarás a investigar a cada empleado del edificio, cualquiera que sea sospechoso, se someterá a interrogación"-

Todos los hombres estuvieron de acuerdo con aquella solución, y se dio por terminada la reunión.

Yo por mi parte, sentía el fracaso corroer mi salud mental, y me acerque a mi padre, para al menos obtener su perdón.

Por que de entre todas las personas en aquella sala, la opinión de Hien es la única que verdaderamente me importa.

-"Padre..."- lo llamé.

Él me miró, y en cuanto sentí sus ojos sobre mi, me incline rápidamente

-"Perdóname"-

Pasó tanto tiempo que creí que se había ido, pero cuando estaba a punto de enderezarme, sentí su mano sobre mi hombro.

Lo miré sorprendido.

-"No te preocupes Shaoran"- me dijo-"No podrías haber estado atento a cada persona que trabaja en este edificio, nadie es capaz"- luego me sonrió y se volvió hacia la puerta, seguido por unos cuantos hombres que farfullaban algo ininteligible.

Me sentí mas aliviado, pero no así menos estresado...necesitaba ver a Sakura, al menos de paso, aunque sea a escondidas, pero necesitaba verla un segundo.

Caminé como atraído por una fuerza mayor, como si hilos invisible tiraran de mi, hasta que llegué a la puerta del despacho creativo. Ésta se encontraba semiabierta, y como ese día ya no soportaría otro fracaso en mi conquista, la cual, lamentablemente se iba poco a poco por el retrete, me apoyé en la pared para ver a mi afrodita de ojos selva.

Ella revisaba y firmaba unos papeles, mientras tecleaba unas cosas en su computador portátil...es fantástico como sus dedos femeninos apenas rozan aquellas teclas, y por un momento, sentí celos del computador.

-"Es increíble lo de los archivos, jamás había sucedido algo así"-escuché a una castaña de melena y lentes, a la vez que se movía con asiento y todo, quedando de espaldas a mi.

-"¡Es aun mas increíble que no vayas a ver a Li, Sakura!"- se quejo otra castaña de ojos café, mientras golpeaba el escritorio de la ojiverde. Sino mal recuerdo, se llama Chiharu, y es la prometida de Yamasaki...creo.

-"¡El pobre ha venido a visitarte todos los días! ¡Hace todo para conquistarte, y tú no le das señales de nada!"- le gritó la mujer Meiling, mientras hacia lo mismo que Chiharu, pero del lado contrario.

Sakura se veía inmutable, escribiendo quien sabe qué en su computadora.

Estoy jodido, no le importo ni para hablar de mí con sus amigas...y extrañamente, me siento fatal por eso.

-"Ustedes no entienden..."- dijo por fin la flor de cerezo –sip, lo busqué en el diccionario japonés, pero prefiero llamarle mujer ojos selva-. Ella se dejó caer en su silla-"Hablamos de Shaoran Li, el hombre más mujeriego, orgulloso y egocéntrico que existe en el universo, no de un boy scout enamorado de una mujer mayor"-

-"No lo niegues Sakura, sabemos que te gusta, es solo recordar lo nerviosa y sonrojada que estabas la primera vez que te coqueteó"- le dijo Meiling.

Sakura suspiró-"Eso fue por que me tomó por sorpresa su actitud, uno jamás cree que al llegar a la oficina el vicepresidente de tu trabajo te esta esperando para coquetearte, eso sólo ocurre en las teleseries y en las malas historias"- se defendió.

Por mi lado, solo espero que algún día pueda olvidar este fracaso, y la vergüenza que me hace sentir. No puedo negar que me gusta, y mucho, siento pasión por ella, esa mujer me afiebra por completo durante noches enteras...pero es obvio que no le atraigo ni un poquito, ¡Es increíble! Pero cierto de todos modos.

-"¿De verdad?"- le retó la mujer de lentes, con calma -"¿Entonces por que no cortas el problema de raíz? Si no te interesa ni nada, deberías aclarárselo de una vez"-

Tragué pesado, y sentí que una especie de burbuja naciente en mi estomago, flotaba hasta mi garganta.

-"No puedo hacer eso Naoko"- contesto la castaña-"El pobre no se ha rendido en toda la semana y no quiero que se sienta mal"-

Un gran peso cayó en mi espalda, parecía ser mármol y rocas, que aplastaban todo lo que quedaba de mí hasta convertirlo en una bolita de nada, triste y penosa nada...la chica que quiero conquistar, la mujer seductora de ojos selva, la tigresa que me roba el aliento y el sueño...siente pena por mi. ¿Qué puedo ser más triste que eso?

-"Pero no entiendo que tiene de malo, deberías sentirte alagada por que un hombre guapo y codiciada como Shaoran Li te persiguiera, pero en cambio, sientes pena por él. ¿Que clases de mujer eres?..."-Meiling se acerco a ella-"No me digas que eres lesbiana"-

Paré la oreja, atento. Si decía que era lesbiana, todas mis recién encontradas deficiencias se borrarían, por que Dios sabe que una mujer declarada lesbiana jamás caería ante un hombre, o bueno, tal vez hayan casos, pero ¡No pienses estupideces Shaoran, debe ser lesbiana!

-"¡No hables tonterias Meiling!" gritó escandalizada Sakura, levantándose de su asiento-"Me gustan los hombres, soy total y completamente consciente de ello, simplemente no encuentro a Shaoran Li un hombre apropiado como para tener una relación seria"-

Solté mi mandíbula, impactado. ¿Estaba diciendo que no servia para algo estable? Soy un hombre en todo el sentido de la palabra, y puedo ser perfectamente serio...si quiero.

-"Le encuentro razón a Sakura"- escuche de pronto la voz de la llamada Naoko, y me siento terriblemente tentado a cometer homicidio –"Debemos ser realistas, desde que a Li lo dejó su prometida... ¿como era que se llamaba?"- le preguntó a Chiharu.

-"Karen Lohengeist"- le respondió la otra.

-"...esa, Karen no se qué. Bueno, todos sabemos que desde que ella lo dejó hace tres años por Eriol Hiragisawa, su personalidad cambió mucho, y que se volvió un pésimo prospecto a marido. Ningún padre decente de la alta sociedad quiere comprometerlo con su hija, por que ya pasó por todos los lugares mas escandalosos de la ciudad dejando su huella, y ha dejado un horrible prontuario de victimas hormonales."- finalizo Naoko.

De acuerdo, eso no lo niego, es un hecho ya confirmado. Pero me niego rotundamente a creer que bajé de status social.

-"Exacto, tú entiendes mi punto Naoko"- dijo Sakura-"Es por eso, que por más que aparente ser un caballero, un buen samaritano y un excelente seductor, sus halagos solo se quedan en el aire. No puedo mirarlo con otros ojos más que los de mi vicepresidente..."- ella suspiro, y se volvió a sentar en su silla -"Solo lo seguiré tratando con amabilidad, y esperaré a que se canse de su juego"-

Me fui de ahí sin llegar a escuchar lo que las demás decían, pues me sentía tan abatido y desorientado que solo quería dormir.

Era verdad, todo lo que dijeron era cierto, yo me daba cuenta, pero el hecho es que no quería parar...cuando coqueteaba con las chicas y estas caían a mis pies, me sentía poderoso, como si fuera un hombre nuevo y no aquél viejo y devastado que dejó la chica de su primer amor.

No quería volver a sentirme desolado, quería cambiar aquel sentimiento por uno de admiración y satisfacción...pero tampoco quería vivir como un viejo verde que no sabe más que seducir chicas y mirar bajo las faldas.

De pronto volví a mis antiguos sueños, mientras cruzaba la puerta de mi despacho y me dirigía a mi gran ventanal. Aquél sueño de querer formar una familia con una persona amada, tener hijos y una gran casa con piscina. Un sueño que había abandonado hacia ya mucho, pero que aun recobraba pensamientos en mí, que aun me atormentaba.

Pensé en la mujer gata de ojos selva, y deseé que ella me amara, que tuviéramos un hijo y compráramos un perro, para salir de día de campo como los tontos y cursis que se veían en el parque los días feriados.

¿Era idea mía o tenia pensamientos de mujer?... ¿estaré cambiando de personalidad nuevamente? por que si es así que mutante soy... ¿Tanto me afectó lo que pensaran esas mujeres? O quizás no fue lo que ellas pensaran, sino lo que Sakura pensaba de mí, pues aquella mujer me vuelve loco. ¿Estaré embrujado?...esto no es, definitivamente, normal. No es como cuando era pequeño y me ganaba debajo de la escalera para ver a las chicas con falda subir al segundo piso, ni cuando estaba en la adolescencia y llegaba media hora mas temprano a clases para ver el espectacular y escultural cuerpo de la Profesora de Educacion Física bajar de su auto, y mucho menos el amor que sentí con Karen...éste es un sentimiento parecido, pero mas pasional y excitante, mas cautivador... ¿será que me enamoré de ella?

Moví la cabeza negativamente, era algo imposible, no por que me creyera un robot sexual incapaz de enamorarse, si no por que apenas la conozco. Es decir, he hablado con ella, pero de ahí a enamorase en tan poco tiempo... eso es algo de cuento. ¡Apenas sé que tiene un hermano engreído, un gato llamado Kero, un fervor inaudito por los chocolates y la increíble habilidad de reírse de los chistes más fomes!...y bueno, además de que tiene un humor de perros cuando se enoja... si eso fue lo primero que vi de ella cuando la conocí en aquella calle oscura a mitad de la noche.

Me tiré para descansar en el sillón, y me cansé de darle vueltas al asunto, no sacaba nada, si al final ella dejó bien en claro su postura con respecto a mí: la del vicepresidente totalmente ajeno a su vida. Y así debería ser, como un empleado normal.

Solo que ella ya no era un empleado normal...y me sentía dolido y enfurecido por que sintiera pena por mí. ¡Pena por Shaoran Li! ¿En qué planeta nos encontrábamos?

Decidí tomar cartas en el asunto, no con respecto a mi fracasado intento de seducción, pues me encontraba lo suficientemente herido como para dejarlo de lado por un tiempo, pero si con mi imagen social...era hora de dejar de lado al caprichoso y mujeriego hombre que era, para dar paso a el responsable y siempre fiel Shaoran...lo tomaría como una segunda fase de maduración en mi vida...

Creo que hoy sí es mi día filosófico...¿Que le puedo hacer? soy un mártir de mi conciencia...

* * *

Me encontraba de un pésimo estado, con el cabello revuelto más de lo habitual, y con una tostada a medio comer en la mano. La primera etapa de comenzar a cambiar mi imagen social, es levantarme temprano, como lo hacia hace tiempo atrás, y la segunda, comer el desayuno rico en nutrientes de Nakuru, con todo el dolor de mi alma...y creanme, cuando digo "con todo el dolor" es por que no me dan especial apetito los extraños ingredientes que ella pone en su batido especial de campeones, de hecho, me da una muy mal espina por su color medio fucsia y su olor algo repelente.

-"Asi debe ser Señor Li, debe comer bien en la mañana, es la comida mas importante del día"- hablaba Nakuru, mientras pelaba unas zanahorias. –"Así dejará de tener insomnio"-

Lo dudo mucho, pues aun no he tenido la especial oportunidad de probar a Sakura en mi desayuno...ya estoy obsesionado ¡Dios!

-"Se me olvidaba decirle joven, ayer en la noche llamó la Señora Hielan, dijo que llegarían mañana al mediodía junto a sus hermanas"- me comento Nakuru. –"No le dije antes porque parecía muy cansado cuando llegó"-

-"No importa Nakuru, gracias por avisarme"- le respondí.

Mi madre y mis hermanas se habían ido de viaje hace tres meses, a uno de esos cruceros por el mediterráneo que está de moda, y habían dejado absolutamente todo tirado...incluido a mí.

Yo también quiero vacaciones.

-"Bueno, ya me voy, que tengas un buen día"- me despedí de ella, tome mi maletín algo empolvado por el poco uso y me arroje a las calles de la ciudad, para ir caminando al trabajo. Sentía que dentro del viper me ahogaba, al igual que dentro de mi oficina, pero por este último no podía hacer nada.

El día transcurrió normal, aunque el ambiente en la empresa se encontraba un poco tenso por la perdida de los archivos, y aunque parezca increíble, no me acerqué a la oficina de Sakura.

Supongo que debe estar feliz por que al fin la dejé tranquila. Como sea, salí a almorzar a eso de la una, y cuando entraba en el ascensor me di cuenta de cuanto me odiaba el destino. En el pasillo, frente a mi, venia caminando la castaña, y me hizo una seña para que detuviera el ascensor. Recordé todo lo que había dicho de mí el día anterior, y en vez de detener las puertas con el pie, como había hecho muchas veces para ella, simplemente deje que estas se cerraran. Pude atisbar el rostro atónito de Sakura antes de quedarme solo en aquélla caja metálica, y sentí remordimiento...pero no quería verla cerca, no quería...supongo que me imaginaba la pena saliendo se sus poros, y rodeándome con mediocridad.

De todas formas el remordimiento no me duró mucho, por que cuando regresaba de mi descanso, noté a la ojiverde esperando el ascensor para volver a su trabajo.

Apreté los dientes y avance hasta su lado. Yo no me acobardaría antes una mujer menuda y pequeña como ella.

-"Buenas Tardes Señor Li"- dijo la castaña una vez me vio a su lado, sonriente.

-"Buenas tardes"- le contesté cortante.

No necesito tu lástima, puedes llevártela a otro lado.

Sakura borró su sonrisa ante mi respuesta, y miró fijamente la puerta metálica. Luego intento hablarme de nuevo, algo preocupada.

-"Últimamente ha estado muy estresado Señor Li, debería descansar un poco"-

¿Por qué se preocupa ahora? ¿Sigue sintiendo tanta lástima? Que yo sepa no soy ningún cachorrito abandonado como para que piense así.

-"Estoy bien"- le respondí denuevo.

Esta vez sí que guardo silencio, y entramos al ascensor, marcando nuestros respectivos niveles.

Lo sé, percibir su presencia junto a mi me esta alarmando mas de la cuenta, pero estoy seguro de que pronto pasará, tal vez fue el batido de Nakuru que viene a tener efecto ahora...si, claro, engáñate idiota.

Pero no puedo perdonarla, no quiero compasión de ella. No de ella.

De improviso, la de los ojos selva apretó el botón para detener el ascensor, y quedamos a la deriva entre el piso 5-6. La miré con una ceja alzada.

-"¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué tiene esa actitud conmigo?"- me preguntó furiosa.

No entendí del todo lo que me dijo hasta unos segundos después, ya que realmente me había tomado por sorpresa.

¡Las mujeres son tan raras!

-"¿De que rayos habla?"- fue lo único inteligente que se me ocurrió decir. ¡Ella debería estar feliz, no enojada!

-"¡Me trata como si fuera de la peor clase de ser humano, me esta ignorando!"- se quejó a viva voz.

La miré como si estuviera loca-"¡Yo no la trato mal, solo no le hablo!"-

-"¿¡Y por que lo hace si se supone que me esta conquistando!?"- taconeo el piso con su pie, completamente enfurecida.

La miré desde mi altura. Desde esta posición se ve como una joven con rabieta, y eso me excitó por completo. No podía seguir con ella encerrado, me volvería loco, no tengo tanta fuerza de voluntad.

-"Disculpe Señorita Kinomoto"- dije acercándome a ella, pero con la única intención de apretar el botón para llegar pronto a mi oficina...o bueno, talvez eso no era lo único que tenia en mente al acercarme a ella.

-"¡No!"- tomó mi brazo, y pude sentir su calor traspasar mi camisa. Los cabellos se me erizaron y...Por Dios Bendito. –"Quiero que me responda"-

La miré histérico, debía irme de allí cuanto antes.-"Escuché cuando ayer dijo que no le intereso Srta. Kinomoto, y ya no le veo el caso de seguir intentándolo"-

Ella abrió los ojos a mas no poder-"¿Escuchó?"- repitió sin creerlo.

Asentí con vigor... ¡no sea tan lenta y ya vayámonos de aquí!

-"Pero eso era mentira..."-dijo aferrándome del brazo, con posición altiva–"Dije eso para que las chicas no me molestaran"-

...eh?

-"¿Mintió?"- miré como asentía –"No le creo..."- y me zafe de su agarre.

Sakura trato de persuadirme-"Es verdad, usted..."- vi como sus mejillas se colorearon un poco -"...bueno, me atrae...pero si ellas lo saben no me dejarán en paz..."- intentó parecer relajada y autosuficiente, pero su jugueteo con los dedos le falló.

¡Jesús y Maria! ¡¿Le atraigo?!

-"¿Quiere decir que no siente pena por mi?"- le pregunté con cuidado.

-"¡No! ¡Por Dios enfermo!"- negó escandalizada.-"Nadie puede sentir pena por usted Li, ni aunque le pagaran"-

La mujer no seria capaz de mentir con algo así para que yo no me sintiera mal ¿cierto? Nadie seria tan bueno y altruista...

-"¿Y la parte en que dijo que no servia para una relación seria por ser orgulloso, egocéntrico y mujeriego?"-

Vi como se quedaba en blanco, y miraba lentamente a su derecha-"Bueno...esa parte era verdad"- levantó su cabeza hacia mi-"No lo puede negar Señor Li"-

Pues la verdad no, no lo puedo negar cuando me mira de esa forma con sus ojos verdes, pues siento que una parte de mi se enciende con fuego, y la otra solo quiere acariciarla...

-"Perdoneme..."-dijo con voz débil –"Sé que no lo conozco ni nada, pero odio que me ignore"-se agacho un poco, acongojada.

La miré como hipnotizado, tan bella y natural, que no me resistí a enredar unos dedos en su largo cabello castaño, y tome su mentón.

-"Creo que usted me ha seducido completamente, sin proponérselo..."-le susurre al oído.

Ella me miró, y en cuanto sus ojos tocaron mi rostro, un impulso me hizo ponerme a su altura y devorar sus labios, arrinconándola contra la pared del ascensor. No era como lo había imaginado, claro que no, esto era mucho mejor. Sus labios eran suaves y deseables, tan mordisqueadles que no me detuve a pensar para probarlos, y pude sentir en toda su magnificencia el cuerpo armonioso de Sakura, mientras se frotaba en mí, y me aferraba con los brazos. Nos besábamos con pasión y lujuria, en la esquina de esa caja metálica, mientras sentía como mi cuerpo ya no aguantaba más, y que si no me detenía en ese momento, allí pasaría algo que no se podría borrar de mi expediente hormonal, ni de mis recuerdos...

Me separe un poquito de ella, pues sentía su respiración apresurada, y eso me incitaba aun más a continuar.

-"Debemos parar"- dije entrecortado, pero ella me besaba el cuello, y no me dejaba respirar con sus besos.

¿Podría ser que Sakura esperaba y se desvelaba en las noches por lo mismo que yo?... ¿Por el deseo?

-"Lo sé"- me respondió mientras se apegaba aun mas a mi.

Los dos lo teníamos claro, pero nadie hacia nada por detenerse.

Desabotoné los dos primeros botones de su blusa, y besé su cuello y hombro, mientras ella suspiraba en mi oído. No me había tocado, pero lo que acaba de hacer acabó con cada fibra nerviosa de mi cuerpo.

¡Ahhh! ¿Esto es un sueño erótico?

¡Estábamos a punto de desvestirnos allí mismo! pero el ascensor comenzó a moverse denuevo, y caí de espaldas vergonzosamente...no, no es un sueño erótico, si lo fuera, el golpe no se habría sentido tan real, y ni muerto hubiera despertado.

-"¡Infiernos!"- grité frustrado. ¿Y quien rayos no lo estaría si te interrumpen justo en la mejor parte?

El maldito sistema de seguridad se había activado...

-"Creo que..."- Sakura se acerco a mi arreglándose la blusa, y me miro con ojos llenos de deseo...pero noté cierta timidez también.

Dios me ampare...

-"Acepto tener una cita con usted Shaoran Li"- y me sonrió con misterio-"Aunque no estoy segura de lo que pase conmigo..."-

Le sonreí también, sabia perfectamente como se sentía-"Yo tampoco lo sé"-y le dedique una de mis sonrisas seductoras.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el piso 17, mostrándonos a nosotros dos totalmente campantes, y cuando pisamos el corredor, Kaho apareció junto a mí.

-"Sabia que estaría aquí"- me dijo sonriente, para luego presentar al hombre junto a ella-"Señor Li, él es Yukito Tsukishiro, el detective contratado por la empresa"-

El hombre vestido con un largo abrigo negro, ofreció su mano para saludarme, y fue entonces cuando me fije en la forma en que miró a Sakura. No me gusto nada cuando se quito los lentes para mostrar sus ojos dorados, ni cuando se pasó una mano por su pelo gris.

-"Encantado de conocerle"- dijo con vos ronca.

No estoy seguro si es mi imaginación, pero juro que aquello no me lo había dicho a mi, sino mas bien a la mujer castaña que me acompañaba, quien solo sonrió amistosamente...

Ese Yukito Tsukishiro no traía nada bueno, de eso estaba seguro...pero tambien estaba de seguro de otra cosa, y eso era que por mas que lo intentaran, nadie podria ganar a Sakura si primero no me sacaban a mí del medio...y eso no sería tan fácil.

**Continuará...**

* * *

Tercer capitulo!!

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, y perdonen por no contestarles a cada una, pero es que mi tiempo es reducido, y si me siento es para escribir...perdonen y muchas gracias por su apoyo!!

Mas adelante la historia se complicará un poco mas, y saldrá un poco de la pareja TxE, no escribiré sobre las dos parejas, por que se me van a confundir por esto de ser mi primera historia larga, me conozco lo suficiente como para saberlo xd...pero intentaré darle sentimiento a lo que salga de ellos xD

Creo que este capitulo no salio tan dinámico como el anterior, pero eso es por que necesitaba aclarar el pasado de Shaoran, y que mas o menos vieran sus complejos xD. Pero no se preocupen, el siguiente viene con todo, muchas sorpresas, y romance, aqui es cuando veremos desplegadas todas las armas de seduccion de Shaoran, pues ahora ya comprendió que la cos va en serio.

Y en el siguiente capitulo!!

-"Adivina a quien vimos en el aeropuerto Shaoran...a Eriol Hiragisawa"-

-"Al parecer Eriol viene para su boda, y quiere volver a ocupar su puesto en la empresa"-

_-"Yukito me ha invitado a almorzar hoy, espero que no te moleste"-_

-"Es hora de que descanse Señor Li, venga a comer con mi familia hoy. Touya preparará su salsa especial..."-

Touya... ¿por qué no puedo recordar su apellido? Es el esposo de Nakuru debería saberlo después de tanto tiempo...pero en realidad no es tan extraño, la ultima vez que estuve en casa de ella fue hace tres años, para el día de acción de gracias, cuando aquél hombre me amenazó con un cuchillo mientras pelaba papas...ese tipo sí que me dejo traumatizado, me apiado de aquél que será su cuñado.

... aquí se teje algo interesante, más interesante que un beso...

Nos vemos el próximo jueves!!

P.D: gabyhyatt: creo que tus dudas se aclararon en este capitulo, y en el adelanto del cuarto, gracias por leer!


	4. Chapter 4

**Benditas Buenas Acciones**

**Por: Lady Azul**

**Declaime**r: Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos sus personajes le corresponden a Clamp; lo único de esto que me pertenece es la historia.

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Celos: con el corazón caliente.**

-"El detective es un bueno para nada, ni siquiera a tocado los archivos de Recursos Humanos, deberíamos despedirlo, tal vez echarlo de su agencia por incompetente y convertirlo en un vagabundo pulgoso y mugriento..."-

Le alegaba al aire, enfadado.

¿Qué se creía? Llevaba 24 horas en este edificio y ya comenzaba a acosar a Sakura con sus estupideces; que sonrisas seductoras, que frases de doble de sentido por aquí...por allá ¡En todos lados! No puedo cruzar una esquina sin encontrármelo coqueteándole. ¡Y lo correteo, siempre! Pero vuelve, parece un virus interminable que rodea a la castaña y no la deja respirar.

¡¡Ella es mía, MIA!! No importa si la ojiverde se resiste, por que voy a seguir igual que ahora, hasta que al fin se rinda y me diga que me ama...

Me sorprendí a mi mismo... ¿Que me amara? No quiero algo tan extremo...

-"¡¡Shao!!"-esuche una voz muy familiar tras la puerta, y cuando creí que había sido mi imaginación, cuatro mujeres entraron dando saltos en mi oficina. –"¡Te extrañamos, hermano!"- se me abalanzo Fanren.

-"¿Cambiaste los colores de tu oficina?"- me pregunto Fuutie mientras miraba un cuadro colgado en la pared.

-"¿Qué hiciste de nuevo? ¿Alguna cuñada de la cual debamos saber?"-aparecio Feimei a mi lado.

¿Cuándo llegaron que no supe? ¿¡Por que nadie me avisa nunca nada!? ¡Se supone que el chofer me llamaría!

-"¡Basta de tonterías!"-grito Shiefa golpeando mi escritorio.

Todos le prestamos nuestra atención, y ella me miro con peligrosa actitud.

Estaba mudo... ¡Eran mayores que yo por Dios mío, deberían ser maduras! ¿Que el viaje no les sirvió de nada? ¡Siguen comiendo tanta azúcar!

-"Lo sabemos"- hablo Shiefa, bajito.

Le mire con sorpresa. ¿Qué sabrían? ¿Lo de los archivos perdidos?

Cuando me disponía a responder, ella soltó un chillido, seguido por el grito de todas las demás.

¡Me quedaría sordo, ese griterío se escucha hasta en Urano!

-"¡Tienes una novia y su nombre es Sakura Kinomoto!"-me apunto Fanren.

Estaba sin aliento, es peor, si antes estaba mudo, en este momento estoy atragantado.

-"¡Ella no es mi novia!...aun"- respondí con fiereza. ¡Se metían en mi vida privada denuevo! Ya era suficiente con las mujeres retorcidas y raras que me presentaron hace un año.

-"¡¡Ahhhhhh!!"-un nuevo grito colectivo.

-"Es decir que estas decidido a ganarte su corazón...que romántico"- Fuutie.

Tome mi frente con un insipiente dolor de cabeza.

-"¿Qué no deberían estar en casa, deshaciendo sus maletas?"-

Negaron con la cabeza-"Queriamos venir aquí de inmediato, papá nos llamo cuando llegamos y nos contó todo sobre Sakura, es decir, de nuestra _cuñada_"-

¿Qué tiene esta familia que no puede alejarse de los problemas personales de la gente?

-"No sabíamos que podías llegar a ser tan encantador hermano, te felicito"- Feimei me guiño un ojo.

La cabeza me da vueltas...y en un mal sentido.

-"Pero basta de esto"- las mujeres se acomodaron alrededor mío –"Cuéntanos acerca de ella"-

Me miraron con expectación, y pude sentir la fría cuchilla de acero tras mi espalda, empujándome a revelar todo acerca de la chica de ojos selva. ¡Ayuda, Yamasaki! Justo ahora no aparece cuando mas lo necesito.

-"¿Y bien?"- se impaciento Shiefa.

El sudor frío recorrió mi frente, y justo cuando comenzaba a hablar, alguien llamo a la puerta.

-"¡Adelante!"-grite con desesperación.

Una cabellera castaña y brillante se asomo con algo de timidez.

-"Mis disculpas Señor Li, pero debo hablar con usted sobre..."- Sakura no alcanzó a terminar la frase, y observo algo atontada a las mujeres -"D-Disculpe, volveré mas tarde"-estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, cuando me levanté con fuerza.

-"Espera, Sakura por favor no te vayas"- y me di cuenta de mi catastrófico error. Vi de reojo a mis cuatro hermanas, levantarse con sospechosa calma.

-"¿Es ella?"- pregunto Feimei.-"...es, tan..."- se miraron entre si, y sonrieron-"¡Es muy linda!"-gritaron, denuevo.

Sakura se tapo los oídos, y cuando me di cuenta, las mujeres se abalanzaban sobre ella riendo.

-"¡Mira el color de sus ojos, son tan inusuales y bellos!"-gritaba Shiefa.

-"¡Que cabello tan suave!"- gritaba a su vez Fuutie.

Me golpee el rostro con una mano, ¡que vergüenza! Yo y la familia Adams.

-"¡Shaoran!"- llamo mi atención Fanren. Las cuatro levantaron su dedo pulgar –"Tiene nuestra aprobación, como siempre, elegiste a una chica perfecta"- ¡Hablaban a la vez, como una película de terror! Un escalofrío bajo por mi espalda, y vi la misma mueca en Sakura.

-"¡Jamas pedí su aprobación, ni aunque estuviera loco!"- dije perturbado.

Pero ellas no me prestaron ni su mínima atención-"Es tan orgulloso"-le comento Feimei a mi castaña de ojos verdes-"Yo soy Femei, ellas son Fanren y Fuutie"-dijo indicando a las chicas de su derecha-"Y ella es Shiefa"- la nombrada le saludo con la mano-"Somos las hermanas de Shaoran"-

Sakura parecía golpeada por un camión, estaba totalmente confundida, y se rió nerviosa-"E-entonces son sus hermanas..."- rió denuevo.

Shiefa le miro con suspicacia-"Claro, ¿Qué pensaste que éramos?"-

La ojiverde se sonrojo hasta las orejas.-"Nada, no pensé en realidad"-

¿Por qué de pronto unas ganas asesinas de que ella se ponga celosa poseyeron mi mente?

-"Pero bueno, ¿Qué tenias que decirle a Shaoran?"- Todas las mujeres me miraron desde la puerta.

Me sentí demasiado nervioso, con aquellos ojos puestos sobre mí. Aunque los de la castaña parecían más que nada atónitos y algo ausentes, según mi opinión.

-"Algo sobre el trabajo, pero puedo venir después si quieren estar a solas con él, supe que vienen de un largo viaje"- ella sonrió, con amabilidad.

Mis hermanas quedaron como extasiadas, mirándola-"No te preocupes..."- Fanren se volvió a mi-"Pero que chica tan linda hermano, si que atinaste esta vez, a madre le encantará"-

Sakura pareció reaccionar –"¿A m-madre?"- una extraña mueca apareció en su rostro, y eso fue peor que verla con Tsukishiro.

¿Sentiría cierto rechazo hacia mí? ¿Por que entonces parece igual de entusiasmada con nuestro juego?

-"Si..."-Fuutie medito un segundo –"¿Por qué no vienes a comer con nosotros un día de estos? Wei prepara una comida excelente"-

-"Claro..."-la mujer de ojos selva me miro un segundo-"Seria un placer"- pero percibí cierta incomodidad en su manera de hablar.

Esto no era bueno, nada bueno...debo reanudar mis intentos de conquista lo antes posible.

* * *

-"¿Y que tal el nuevo detective?"- me comento Yamasaki, sentado frente a mi, mientras leía el diario.

Me erguí en la silla y baje los pies del escritorio-"Es una asco, un maldito vagabundo con complejo de Sherlock Holmes..."- escupí con rencor.

De verdad, en este poco tiempo lo he llegado a odiar con toda mi alma.

Yamasaki se largo a reír-"Se ve que lo amas"- dijo sarcástico, y entrecerró los ojos -"Estas celoso por que él también anda tras tu preciada Sakura"-

Voltee hacia la ventana –"No lo niego...pero es un mal nacido, ni siquiera cumple con su trabajo"-

El abogado se volvió a reír –"¿Que hay con eso de amar al prójimo? Además sí cumple con su trabajo, hoy lo vi conversando con el jefe de Recursos Humanos para obtener la información del personal"-

Bufé -"No importa, no me ha dado ninguna información nueva y lo que necesito son resultados"-

Observe el cielo azul, y recline mi espalda, pensativo. Cuando Sakura había venido al medio día no me había dicho para que me necesitaba, y yo no recordaba ningún trabajo pendiente con ella...tampoco es que me quejara, si podía pasar tiempo con la castaña seria todo un regalo.

-"Supe que tus hermanas y Hielan regresaron hoy"- Yamaski volvió a su lectura, con calma.

-"Si, y dieron un gran numerito con Sakura presente, fue vergonzoso"-

Con solo recordarlo se me pone la piel de camarón.

-"Que genial, una reunión familiar, vamos progresando"- escuché que se volvía a carcajear.

Si fuese pez, me iría nadando río arriba con mi afrodita, para que mi familia jamás nos encontrara... ¡Espíritus, que no sea pronto esa cena con ellos!

Pero que si llegue luego el viernes, para tener una velada con Sakura, solo nosotros dos.

Dos días campeón, solo días y será tuya.

De pronto tocaron la puerta, otra vez. ¿Qué tenia esa cosa que llamaba a la gente? No paraban de ir venir en todo el día.

-"Pase"- dije con soltura. No esperaba a nadie importante hoy, de seguro seria Kaho.

Mi sorpresa fue grande cuando vi la alta figura pelinegra de mi madre, con uno de sus elegantes vestidos de seda, y una expresión seria.

-"¿Madre?"-pregunte medio estupefacto. Ella avanzo hacia nosotros, y ambos nos pusimos de pie para saludarla.

Era una mujer de gran presencia, y su sola aura nos asustaba a todos.

-"Hijo, Yamasaki"-Nos saludo con un movimiento de cabeza.

El castaño se despidió de nosotros y nos dejo a solas.

Cobarde, casi corrió para salir de mi despacho.

-"Shaoran"- le mire serio, y trague con dificultad. –"Tenemos que hablar"-

Creí que me hablaríamos de los famosos archivos extraviados, es mas, pensé que me daria una reprimenda. Pero salio a telón un tema completamente diferente...

-"¿Cuántos años han pasado desde el suceso con Karen Lohengeist?"- me pregunto algo esquiva.

Curve una ceja con extrañeza, ¿A que venia eso ahora?

-"Tres años"- le respondí firmemente. No quería que pensara que aun sentía alguna debilidad por aquello.

-"¿Y eso ya esta superado, verdad?"- miro sus manos.

-"Asi es"- esto es demasiado extraño, Hielan no es susceptible a mostrarse de esta manera.

-"Quiero ir directo al punto..."- me observo directo a los ojos-"...Adivina a quien vimos en el aeropuerto Shaoran"- yo negué con la cabeza, paralizado por la emoción-"...a Eriol Hiragisawa"-

Y se me quedo viendo, para darse cuenta de mi reacción ante ese nombre, pero yo solo sentí el sudor perlado por mi espalda, y el ferviente sentimiento de rencor que hace mucho tiempo sentía se transformó en debilidad encarnecida...Eriol Hiragisawa...ese nombre, justo hoy, a hace años de un episodio oscuro en mi vida, no me causaba otra cosa que tristeza. Después de todo habíamos sido amigos por veinte años, y eso es un lazo fuerte, aun después de una traición.

-"Al parecer Eriol viene para su boda, y quiere volver a ocupar su puesto en la empresa"- siguió hablando mi madre.

¿Con quien se casaría? ¿Seria con Karen? Habían prometido amor eterno ante mí, debería ser con ella. Karen...es un nombre vacío, Sakura llena parte de mi corazón ahora, y al compararlas, la de ojos selva supera a Karen por amplio margen.

¿Quien creería que una mujer cambiaria mis pensamientos y rencores en tan poco tiempo?

Suspiré-"Que hagan lo que quieran madre...ellos tienen una vida y yo la mía, ya no hay nada mas que decir"-

Hielan sonrió-"Me alegra escucharlo"- y se levanto con la sonrisa en su rostro-"Me parece que esa tal Sakura ya cambio mucho de ti, te ves mas compuesto Shaoran"-

Le mire con los ojos como platos, ¡esas copuchentas de mis hermanas!

Quise decirle algo pero ella me interrumpió-"Hoy me tope con ella en recepción y conversamos un poco"-

...¿¡Qué!?

-"Es una chica muy agradable"- ella dio la media vuelta y salio por la puerta con total parsimonia, mientras me dejaba a mi con pájaros en la cabeza.

¡Mi familia conocía a la castaña! Y todos están de acuerdo con nuestro emparejamiento...esto, mas que un alivio, es una verdadera condena, por que Sakura ya no tiene otra opción que fijarse en mi...aun así ¿es esto bueno, o malo?

* * *

-"...y entonces me dijo que no podía ir porque era muy pequeña, y que si iba a una fiesta debía ir con él"- Sakura se rió.

Al fin...a solas con ella. Y estoy seguro de que jamás disfrute algo así con ninguna otra persona, por que la ojiverde tiene una manera única de expresarse.

-"¿Y tenias 25 años?"- le pregunté con entusiasmo.

Quería saber todo acerca de su vida.

-"Si, eso es lo mas gracioso"- jugo con su lápiz-"¡Mi hermano es un caso único, no hay nadie mas celoso en toda la vía láctea!"-

Ambos reímos.

Se supone que deberíamos estar afinando los detalles para la fiesta de gala de la Corporación, pero en vez de ello nos reíamos y hablábamos como estudiantes...lo mejor de mi día, sin duda.

Gracias a mi padre, a quien se le ocurrió que nosotros dos hacíamos un buen quipo para estas cosas...cuando la verdad es que sé que lo hizo para ayudarme con ella.

-"Ahora cuéntame de ti"- me miro con expectación -"Por cierto, tus hermanas son muy divertidas"-

Sonreí-"Vamos, dilo, mas que divertidas son exasperantes"-

Ella se rió –"Lo son, pero también son muy amables"-

Mire los papeles bajo mi brazo, azorado, ¿Pueden creerlo? ¡Estaba azorado por que le interesaba mi vida!

-"Supongo que todos tenemos una familia algo peculiar"- ella asintió, totalmente de acuerdo conmigo.

Nos entendíamos, y excelentemente, lo único que me daba miedo de ella era cuando se enojaba, pues se volvía una verdadera defensora de los derechos humanos y no había quien la parara.

Su presencia me animaba, me revitalizaba, me confundía...y adoraba sentirme así. Era como cuando te despiertas en la mañana, y de pronto te das cuenta de que los colores son más vivos, tanto, que tus ojos te arden y duelen.

Ella era los colores.

-"Sakura..."- la llame, ella me miró.

Juro que puedo percibir luz en su mirada, el matiz de que algo más nace en su corazón...no, deben ser ideas mías.

Tomé un mechón de su cabello, y lo acomode detrás de su oreja. La ojiverde entreabrió sus labios, esperando recibir un beso, pero yo quería hablarle primero.

¡Me he vuelto afeminado, eso lo hacen las mujeres, los hombres somos de acción!

Bueno... si estoy a su lado, podría convertirme hasta en un burro, y no me importaría...demasiado.-"Eres una mujer increíble"-

Ella bajo la vista, avergonzada-"Tú también eres un gran hombre"-

-"... ¿Que tal si vamos a almorzar?"- le sonreí.

La castaña borro su sonrisa al instante, y me dijo algo acongojada-"Yukito me ha invitado a almorzar hoy, espero que no te moleste"-

¿Que no me moleste? ¡Pero si estoy furioso! ¡Peor, quiero matar a ese tipo!

-"¡¿Que tiene ese tal Yukito?!"- me levante de la silla, y di vueltas a la estancia.-"¡Desde que llegó lo único que ha hecho es seguirte con sus estupideces!"-

Sakura me miro enfadada-"Él no hace estupideces y es un gran amigo"-

-"¿Cómo puede ser tu amigo si a penas lo conoces?"- pose una mano en el gran ventanal, y apreté los dientes.

¡Sabia que ese tipo me traería problemas! Y Sakura, Dios, es tan ingenua.

-"Lo conozco desde los 10 años"- escuché su voz a mi espalda.

Me volví a verle, y repare en sus brazos cruzados...se veía terriblemente enojada.

-"Es amigo de mi hermano y una gran persona, prácticamente es parte de mi familia"- su voz demandaba obediencia, y adopto una porte muy parecida a la de mi madre.

Aun así, me acerque con cautela, y cuando estuve frente a ella tope su nariz con la mía. Sakura no retrocedió ni un centímetro.

-"Tsukishiro parece querer mas que una simple amistad"- le enfrente.

Pude ver un especie de tic en su ceja –"Eso es una ilusión por tus celos, nada mas"-

Me erguí con sorpresa-"¿Mis celos?"- la rodee como un tigre rodea a su presa, y susurre en su oído –"¿Qué sucedería si dejo de seducirte?"- toque levemente su cuello con mis labios, y ella se estremeció –"Hace mucho que deberías haber caído en mis redes, pero te resistes ¿Por qué?"-

De pronto el tema del detective había dejado de ser importante, así como todo lo demás. Olvide el hecho de que Eriol y Karen se encontraban en la ciudad, y el que aun no había pistas sobre el ladrón de la empresa.

Lo olvide todo al percibir su perfume...

Sakura intento hablar, pero parecía demasiado nerviosa ante mi cercana presencia. Entonces continué.

-"Tú..."-dije con voz ronca, abrazando sus hombros-"Sabes que quieres estar conmigo, en mi cama, besándome y gritando de placer entre mis brazos... ¿por que te resistes?"-

La mujer mojo sus labios –"P-por que..."-

Baje mis manos hacia su cintura, y la acerque más a mí. Estoy seguro de que advirtió mí excitación latente, y sus piernas se debilitaron.

Comencé a respirar agitadamente...esto también me pasaba factura a mí.

-"Usted es alguien..."-ella trago -"Incendiario Señor Li...pero, sigue siendo mi jefe"-

Reí cerca de su oído-"¿Y eso no es aun mas excitante?"-

Estaba a punto de contestar, cuando Yamasaki entro como si nada a mi oficina, y se quedo parado en medio de ella al atisbarnos a nosotros dos, demasiado cerca.

Me lo quede mirando fijamente, con ganas de pasarle una aplanadora encima, tirarlo al río y luego rescatar su cuerpo para ahorcarlo.

-"C-continuremos otro día Señor Li"-Sakura tomo sus cosas a la velocidad del rayo, y salio trotando de mi despacho.

...¿Qué me impide matarlo en este minuto?... ¡NADA!

-"Lo lamento"- dijo Yamasaki al verme enfadado.

A mi no me sirven las lamentaciones en este punto.-"¿¡Por Jesús Yamasaki, no tienes nada que hacer?! ¿Para que te pagamos?"- grite histérico.

-"¡Estoy trabajando, vine para dejarte unos papeles!"- se defendió el abogado.

-"¿No podrías al menos haber tocado? Ella se fue avergonzada, tal ves no vuelva ni a entrar aquí"- me arroje en mi sillón.

-"Lo sé, lo lamento, es la costumbre"- y él se sentó junto a mi.-"La próxima vez te llamare antes"-

Lo mire con sarcasmo...no se volvería a acordar de esto, tiene pésima memoria, todavía me pregunto como lo hizo para sacar su titulo.

-"Ya no importa, ya lo arruinaste"-supiré.

La magia del momento se había ido... ¡Mierda!

* * *

_-"Santos caracoles saltarines Batman, Dos Caras ha atacado a Gotham City..."-_

Ese Robin es increíble, la cantidad de piruetas que hace por minuto no se alcanzan ni a ver.

Estaba sentado en mi amplio sillón en la sala de mi casa, con un cubo de palomitas y mirando la película de Batman Eternity, esa en donde sale Jim Carrey como El acertijo, cuando Nakuru se acerco con un vaso de Coca-Cola.

-"Aqui tienes"- dijo entregándome el vaso, y mirándome con algo de pena.

Si, un soltero guapo y adinerado, sentado un miércoles por la noche con un cubo de palomitas y mirando Batman, no es exactamente una imagen muy apropiada para mi...al menos una persona normal no lo adivinaría.

-"Esta realmente mal..."-fue el tierno comentario de Nakuru.

Le mire de reojo, enfadado –"Si vas a insultarme es mejor que te vayas a casa"-

-"Me da pena dejarlo solo..."- ella me miro con ambas manos en su cadera.

Vaya...eso fue peor que cualquier cosa antes dicha.

Pero, ¿Por qué Yukito tiene un almuerzo con Sakura y yo no? ¡Aun falta mucho para nuestra cita del viernes! No es justo.

Me eche la bombilla a la boca y seguí viendo mi película, sin prestarle mucha atención a la mujer a mi lado.

-"¿Esto es por la tal Sakura?"- me pregunto.

Me atragante con la bebida y después de toser un poco, me dijo –"Es fácil saber lo que piensa, mas aun cuando te conozco de pequeño"-

Por supuesto, todo el mundo lee mi mente, simplemente genial.

-"Es hora de que descanse Señor Li, venga a comer con mi familia hoy. Aun esta a tiempo para la cena si partimos ahora, Touya preparará su salsa especial..."-

-"Tal vez otro día Nakuru, el domingo...hoy no me siento con ganas"- le respondí, mientras sorbía denuevo la Coca-Cola.

-"Como quiera, pero el Domingo vendrá conmigo aunque sea amarrado"-

Touya... ¿por qué no puedo recordar su apellido? Es el esposo de Nakuru debería saberlo después de tanto tiempo...pero en realidad no es tan extraño, la ultima vez que estuve en casa de ella fue hace tres años, para el día de acción de gracias, cuando aquél hombre me amenazó con un cuchillo mientras pelaba papas...ese tipo sí que me dejo traumatizado, me apiado de aquél que será su cuñado...y mas encima tengo que ir a verle, quizás con qué cosa extraña me amenace ahora.

Mire a la mujer aburrido, y ella rodó los ojos, impaciente, hasta que decidió que era hora de irse y dejar al pobre diablo en su miseria. Nakuru se despidió y se fue a su casa, dejándome solo con la compañía de Batman y Robin...que triste mi vida...

De pronto, recordé algo que me dijo mi padre en la adolescencia...

_-"Debes conquistar a tu mujer hijo, si otro hombre te va ganando en la partida, debes alagar a la muchacha con detalles o pruebas de interés...eso nunca falla"-_

¡Si! Debía hacer eso, debía darle un regalo a la mujer ojos selva, una muestra de interés genuino que probara que no quería una simple aventura, sino mas bien una relación un poco mas formal, –ni tanto- pero formal.

Debía contratar una limosina y comprar flores, muchas flores.

* * *

-"Tengo tres sospechosos"-Dijo el maldito Yukito, mientras le daba tres hojas a mi padre.

Habían convocado una reunión extraordinaria a las ocho de la mañana, pues el detective tenia serias dudar acerca de tres integrantes de la industria.

Baboso...

Hien vio las hojas de vida de los tres hombres –"¿Por qué sospecha de ellos Señor Tsukishiro?"-

El peligris miro a los socios-"Estos tres hombres tienen acceso directo con los archivos secretos de la empresa, además de que tienen familiares en compañías enemigas, así como también denuncias por abusos de poder o acoso"-

Mi padre enarco una ceja-"Esos son serias acusaciones, sin duda"- observo las fotografías de los sospechosos-"¿Tiene algún favorito de entre los candidatos?"-

Tsukishiro asintió-"Jemial Querian"- mostró su fotografía-"Trabaja en Archivos Retrospectivos y sus compañeros lo califican como solitario e introvertido. No se le conoce familia y lo han visto husmeando cerca de oficinas que no tienen nada que ver con su trabajo. Además se mostró renuente y nervioso cuando lo entrevisté"-

Los hombres asintieron ante su explicación, y acordaron vigilarlo las 24 horas del día, para atraparlo con las manos en la masa. Estaban seguros de que daría otro golpe, y muy pronto.

-"Excelente trabajo Tsukishiro, siga así"- le felicitó mi padre.

Al fin que si hacia su trabajo...quien sabe, tal vez ni lo averiguo él, si no mas bien algún compañero de trabajo...idiota.

Yo solo me encargue de escucharlos con expresión aburrida, quería pasar por la oficina de Sakura, para ver su reacción ante mi sorpresa de esta mañana.

Y es que supongo que cualquier mujer se sentiría alagada si un hombre adorna su puerta y un largo pasillo con flores, hasta una limosina lustrosamente blanca, también llena de regalos, y al llegar a la oficina encuentra su escritorio atiborrado de girasoles.

No cualquiera puede hacerlo, pero yo me esforcé para tratar de complacerla.

Trote hasta su puerta, y me deslice con una sonrisa hasta su escritorio. Las mujeres que la acompañaban me miraron con cierta adoración.

-"Señor Li"- la castaña suspiro, y me dijo sonriente-"Muchas gracias por los regalos, fue precioso"-tenia sus mejillas sonrosadas.

La mire un momento, y luego saque una flor de mi espalda, para colocársela en el pelo –"Sin duda su lugar es ahí"-

Ella me sonrió, y me entrego una ficha para la fiesta de gala.

Le agradecí, y cuando estaba dispuesto a irme, ella me detuvo.-"Señor Li"- le mire-"El viernes a las ocho, ¿verdad?"-

Le sonreí con lo mejor de mi saco de seducción-"El viernes a las ocho"-

La afrodita asintió entusiasmada, y cuando me iba sentí el griterío de todas sus amigas.

Esta sonrisa tonta no me la quitaría nadie.

-"No puede entrar a su oficina, él no se encuentra en este minuto"- escuché la voz de Kaho desde el pasillo.

¿Con quien estaría hablando?

-"Por favor, Señor, retírese de este lugar"- parecía una discusión algo acalorada, y cuando por fin llegue hasta la puerta de mi despacho atisbe lo único que no quería ver en ese minuto.

La fuerte espalda amplia, los finos y delgados lentes, la mueca enfadada, los ojos índigo, y el cabello negro...todo se encontraba igual en él, pero a la vez diferente. Había cambiado su expresión.

-"Eriol..."-pude pronunciar al fin.

En ese momento el ojiazul noto mi presencia, y su rostro se trasformo a uno de completa inseguridad...

-"Lo lamento Señor Li, trate de detenerlo pero..."-Kaho guardo silencio, y el ambiente se volvió tenso.

-"Shaoran..."- dijo Eriol.

Volver a escuchar mi nombre en aquella voz me produjo malestar, y quise huir de allí, a refugiarme en algún lugar...pero iba en contra de lo que me habían enseñado. Esto lo enfrentaría ahora.

-"¿Es él?"- pregunto una voz femenina que no había notado hasta ese momento.

Una mujer alta y delgada, de cabello oscuro y ojos inusualmente amatistas salio detrás de Hiragisawa, para acercarse a mi con una sonrisa.

-"Soy Tomoyo Daidouji, un placer conocerlo"-

**Continuará...**

* * *

¡¡hi!! ¡Son las 2 de la mañana y yo subiendo capitulo!. Es que debería haberlo subido el jueves pero tuve que salir en la tarde y no me alcanzo el tiempo, pues yo prácticamente hago el capitulo en el día xD si, soy irresponsable.

Bueno, intenté hacer algo decente en este capitulo, no me tiren tomates ni nada baboso!

Gracias nuevamente a quienes me apoyan . Son geniales, las amo, las adoro, las idolatro completamente, sin ustedes no respiro xD bueno, no tanto como eso, pero si son muy importantes.

En el siguiente capitulo!!

-"Por favor, solo quiero que me des una oportunidad para reivindicarme"-

-"Yo soy la novia de Eriol, Señor Li, y solo quiero verlo feliz"-

-"Ha aparecido el Jefe de Personal señor..."-

-"¿En dónde?"-

-"En el subterráneo, con la cabeza abierta en dos"-

_-"¿Qué sucedería si me dejo llevar por ti?"-_

_-"Entrarias a un mundo del cual no hay retorno, Sakura"-_

-"Si te veo cerca de mi hermana te jalaré el pescuezo y me lo comeré en el desayuno ¿entendido?"-

¿Qué sucede aquí? Tsukishiro se acerca demasiado a mi afrodita, y no estoy dispuesto a ver como la besa, no en mi presencia.

Sip, el próximo capitulo se llamará _"Besos en llamas"_ y conoceremos el simpático Touya, habrá una pelea entre personajes, una con lodo y polvo, y al fin tendremos la tan esperada cita de los protagonistas...además de un asesinato...

BYe!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Benditas Buenas Acciones**

**Por: Lady Azul**

**Declaime**r: Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos sus personajes le corresponden a Clamp; lo único de esto que me pertenece es la historia.

* * *

** Capitulo 5: Besos en llamas.**

Miré a la mujer por varios minutos, mientras me preguntaba quien rayos era ella, hasta que pude comprender sus palabras. Entonces me pregunte que hacia esa tal Tomoyo delante de mi oficina, con Eriol tomándole de la mano, y con expresiones de profundo duelo.

¿Acaso me había muerto sin saber?

Toqué mi pecho, y pude sentir mi carne caliente y palpitante. Me sentía completamente fuera de lugar, como si no conociera a esas personas que me juzgaban con la mirada. ¿Y Karen? ¿Dónde estaba Karen?

-"Señor Li..."- escuché la voz tímida de Kaho, quien me miraba con el ceño fruncido por mi largo silencio.

Volví mi vista a la pareja de pelinegros –"Lo lamento..."-tosí un poco, intentando despejar mi garganta, que se había cerrado por la impresión.

Era una mujer, sin duda, hermosa. No una belleza echa a base de botox y cirugía estética como las de la televisión y conejitas playboy, sino más bien una belleza fresca y natural. Sin grandes curvas.

Tenia una sonrisa que podía eclipsar todo a su alrededor, y un pequeño hoyuelo se marcaba en su mejilla izquierda otorgándole carisma y cierto encanto juvenil. Sin embargo, vestía con clase y elegancia.

Tomoyo parecía tenerlo todo, un mundo entero agolpado a sus pies dándole ofrendas solo para ser vistos unos instantes con esos inusuales ojos hechos de gemas.

Parecía, mas que nada, muy feliz.

Levante una ceja, al percibir como ella rodeaba posesivamente el brazo de Eriol…casi como…como…como una _amante._

-"Srta. Daidouji…"- le dije ofreciéndole mi mano.

Ella me saludo con cortesía y miro a Eriol de reojo.

-"Espero no seamos inoportunos…su secretaria nos dijo que estaba muy ocupado"-

Inoportunos era la última palabra que se me pasaba por el cerebro en ese momento. Más que importunos, esa visita era como un meteorito de fuego lleno de vida extraterrestre golpeando la Tierra…_mí Tierra._

No se me paso por alto el furtivo cambio de miradas asesinas entre mi secretaria y la nueva invitada.

Me pase una mano por el pelo algo nervioso.

Hiragisawa seguía tan mudo y pálido en su lugar, que por un momento creí que me lo estaba imaginando. No separo su vista del alfombrado del vestíbulo y mantenía un puño cerrado con fuerza.

Algo dentro de mí pareció ablandarse…tal vez Eriol estaba tan compungido por nuestra enemistad como yo, y quizás, solo quizás, debíamos hablar. Después de todo habían pasado tres años sin dirigirnos la palabra, y la ultima que nos vimos, había sido entre insultos y uno que otro puñetazo…ninguno de los dos había estado en sus mejores facultades.

Una gota de sudor frio bajo por mi columna, y suspire…cansado. Más que nada, suspire por lo que estaba por venir.

-"Esta bien…Eriol" – me pase la mano por los ojos, y el pelinegro me miro con sorpresa.-"Creo que es justo que hablemos ¿Me acompañas a mi despacho, por favor?"-

Abrí la puerta y le invite con una mano extendida, mientras esperaba en el umbral.

Tomoyo le dio unas palmaditas en la mano una vez lo soltó y le dio una sonrisita de apoyo.

Luego se dirigió a mi -"Yo soy la novia de Eriol, Señor Li, y solo quiero verlo feliz"-pareció preocupada -"Por favor, escuche lo que tiene que decir"-

Aquella aclaración confirmo mis sospechas. Al parecer Karen también lo había usado a el.

Asentí una vez sin decir nada.

Hiragisawa entro con la cabeza gacha y yo luego le seguí, cerrando la puerta. No tenia idea de cómo comenzar, así que me tome mi tiempo para llegar hasta la silla detrás del escrito y me apoye en su respaldo, mirándole.

-"¿Es demasiado tarde para una disculpa? "- su voz salió estrangulada y baja, muy diferente de la voz atronadora y segura que le había conocido de siempre.

-"Nunca es tarde, y lo sabes"- le respondí, calmado.

No tenia que reprocharle. De hecho me había salvado de cierta forma. Si me hubiese dado el tiempo de conocer mejor a Karen me habría dado cuenta de lo arpía que era esa mujer, sin embargo, me embauco de una forma tal fácil y ciega que me deberían dar el premio a la estupidez humana.

De una forma u otra le estaba en deuda…sino fuera por lo traicionado y a la vez arrepentido que me sentía, le daría un abrazo y le diría que todo estaba olvidado y superado.

Pero tenía una mezcla de emociones difíciles de separar.

-"Te preguntaras porque ya no estoy con Karen"-

Le di la vuelta a la silla y me senté, con mis manos en mi regazo-"Supongo que encontró a algún ancianito ricachón y moribundo que podía desposar"-

Una sonrisita lenta y triste apareció en su cara inglesa -"Es increíble lo manipuladora que pudo llegar a ser…es aun mas increíble que le haya creído a ella y te haya dado la espalda a ti…tu Shaoran, que eras mi mejor amigo"-

-"Dicen por ahí que las faldas son la peor droga del hombre…"-me recline sobre el escritorio -"…también dicen que todos los grandes hombres cayeron por una mujer"-

El de lentes me miro sorprendido -"¿No estas enojado conmigo?" –

Me reí -"No voy a negar que estuve furioso contigo por años Eriol. Estaba seguro de que si te encontraba paseando por alguna vereda te dejaría las tripas pegadas a la acera y luego me las comería o se las daría a mi perro"-

-"Tu no tienes perro, te asustan desde la vez que uno te ataco a los 12 años" – me dijo algo divertido -"Pero lo de las tripas te lo concedo…es una excelente y dolorosa forma de morir" –

-"Lo se, lo se…tengo una mente brillante para esas cosas. A lo que iba es que ya no importa lo que paso con Karen. Ahora que lo pienso con cuidado, ¿Realmente fuimos unos cerdos egoístas, eh? "-

Eriol se rio, como cuando se hace alguna travesura y la carcajada es imposible de evitar -"Realmente fuimos unos idiotas, malhumorados, cerdos, estúpidos…"-

Le interrumpí con un carraspeo. -"Creo que ya se comprobó el punto"-

Eriol se acerco unos pasos a mi escritorio y me sonrió, con pesar -"Por favor, solo quiero que me des una oportunidad para reivindicarme"-

-"Y yo te la concederé…la verdad es que Yamasaki es un asco como confidente y hay un puesto aun vacio para ser amigo mío" –

Me levante y me acerque a su lado para darle unas palmadas en el hombro.

-"Es bueno verte por acá de nuevo…supongo que recuperaras tu puesto como Ejecutivo en Ventas" –

El resoplo -"Es un odioso puesto que ya converse con tu padre" –

Le mire boquiabierto ¡¿Pero porque rayos todo se hace si que siquiera me pregunten? Lo más probable es que Hien lo tenía todo arreglado desde las sombras para que nosotros hiciéramos las pases.

Esperen un momento. ¡Yo soy el Vicepresidente de esta Industria! ¡Tengo derechos! Soy una pieza clave para que esta fabrica…aahhy Shaoran no eres nadie.

Bufe algo molesto -"De todas formas me ahorro trabajo" –

-"¿Y bien?" – Eriol me observó con los ojos bien abiertos, excitado.

-"Y bien ¿Qué?" – no tenia idea de a que rayos se refería.

El se acomodo los lentes -"Estoy seguro de que Hielan ya te informo de mi boda Shaoran, me la pille en el aeropuerto ayer" –

¡Ah claro! Rodé los ojos -"Juro que mi familia debería poner una Agencia de Espías en vez de dirigir una Industria de Metales" –

-"Me casare el sábado, dentro de una semana…"- el ni siquiera pareció escuchar mi diatriba sobre mi pobre familia disfuncional, y siguió parloteando -"…y quisiera que fueras el padrino" –

Me congele, horrorizado -"¿Quieres que me vista como pingüino y que me pare frente al altar? "-

Lo del traje pingüino no sonaba tan mal, pero entrar a una iglesia y pararme frente a un cura me parecía lo mas horrendo jamás hecho en el Universo.

-"Es solo por una hora y serias mi único padrino…Tomoyo ya tiene madrina y te aseguro que es muy bella Shaoran, te encantara" –

Estuve a punto de decirle que ya estaba a la caza de otra mujer seguramente mucho más atractiva que la que me tenía que presentar pero me detuve. No iba a dejar que absolutamente todo el mundo supiera de Sakura…y en cierta forma, aunque no lo quisiera aceptar, me daba miedo presentársela a Eriol.

La confianza definitivamente tardaría en recuperarse del todo.

Le mire de reojo -"¿Esta es tu forma de reivindicarte?"-

Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de mi boca me arrepentí de haberlas pronunciado, o siquiera, haberlas pensado.

El rostro del ojiazul se deformo por la vergüenza y la tristeza.

Le di un golpe en el hombro -"Estaré allí a primera hora, no estaría de mas echarle una ojeada a aquella madrina"-

El me sonrió tímidamente, mientras se echaba un mechón de cabello negro hacia atrás -"Gracias Shaoran, no sabes cuanto amo a Tomoyo, y quiero que todos aquellos que me importan estén en ese momento"-

Di una cabezadita de asentimiento. Tanto amor y cariño me estaba pasando la cuenta, la verdad es que me sentía muy agotado por la tensión de la conversación y necesitaba un descanso.

O un café con urgencia.

Tal vez un whiskey añejo bien caro serviría más.

-"Necesito hacer unos cuantos papeles, sino te molesta Eriol, debo comenzar ahora"-

-"Por supuesto, supe lo de los papeles perdidos, cualquier cosa cuenta conmigo"-

Le acerque a la puerta y en cuanto la abrí, vi como Tomoyo saltaba de su asiento como un resorte y miraba a su futuro esposo con una ceja fruncida, llena de expectación.

Eriol le correspondió con una gran sonrisa y la de ojos amatistas chillo feliz.

-"¡Cuánto me alegro!"-se acerco al ingles para darle un abrazo. -"¿Le dijiste?"–

-"Si cariño. Aceptó ser el padrino"- le rodeó con los brazos.

Ugh…aiiireee, quiero aiiree.

-"Excelente entonces" – ella aplaudió unas cuantas veces -"Estoy segura que se llevara muy bien con mi prima Sr. Li" –

Una tripa se me estrujo en mi estomago. Algo en la forma en que dijo eso no estaba del todo bien…mi sentido arácnido jamás fallaba.

Le sonreí lleno de nervios -"Eso espero" –

Los deje de camino a la cafetería, y en cuanto me senté en una de las sillas a solas, me sentí mas cansado que nunca. Era como si un peso se me hubiera levantado de mi conciencia, pero al mismo tiempo, otro peso mas grande se cernía sobre mis hombros… ¿Y si toda esta paz y amor al final no resultaba?

¿Y si al final…yo era quien salía mas dañado aun?

* * *

_Ascensor…piso uno...Dos…tres…catorce...Cincuenta… ¿Hay un piso doscientos en el edificio?_

_Mire hacia atrás, hacia la caja metálica que debería ser muy reducida pero que en cambio tenia la escena de una playa tranquila con palmeras al viento._

_Definitivamente la ultima vez que me subí al ascensor no tenia eso…_

_Camine por la arena, dejándome arrastrar por la brisa marina, justo cuando escucho un grito aullante en mi oído. Miro hacia atrás._

_¿Y las palmeras?_

_¿Cuándo fue que llegue al aeropuerto?_

_-"Creo que se lo creyó"-_

_Mire a Eriol a mi lado, quien le susurraba al oído a una mujer. Sin embargo, no podía ver a la mujer en cuestión…no podía ver nada._

_-"Ahora es el momento idóneo para apuñalarlo por la espalda y destrozarlo definitivamente" – había dicho la voz femenina._

_No tenían idea de que estaba ahí, a tres pasos, escuchando todo lo que discutían._

_-"Estoy seguro que ahora no lograra recuperarse otra vez, amor." –_

_Por fin, las sombras se disiparon, y una reluciente cabellera castaña y unos hermosos ojos verdes me miraron con malicia._

_-"¿Sakura?" –estaba atónito._

_Eriol le dio un beso apabullante, apasionado y perturbador mientras le subía la falda. -"Shaoran caerá rendido a mis pies" – había dicho su dulce voz._

Desperté con la frente perlada de sudor, y el resonante eco de su voz en mi cabeza.

La noche aun seguía al otro lado de la ventana y tire las mantas con mis piernas, lejos de mi cuerpo.

Había sido uno de los sueños mas aterradores que había tenido en mi vida, y aunque sabía que era un sueño estúpido, no pude dejar de preguntarme si algo de ello seria cierto…pero ¿Cómo lo seria? Si Sakura no conocía a Eriol de nada…

Mi mente que se apresuraba en sacar conclusiones erróneas.

Además estaba la presión por los informes perdidos, el idiota de Yukito No Se Qué olisqueando por el edificio, y (añadiéndole a todo eso, como si mi vida fuera una apocalíptica película de terror) la extraña abducción del Jefe del Personal desde la mañana. Bufe malhumorado cuando me imagine al pervertido de Gakano saltando con enanitos verdes a su alrededor, cantándole a las estrellas…Definitivamente una imagen perturbadora.

Mire la hora de reojo. Eran las cuatro de la mañana, pero no tenia pisca de sueño, asique me levante y vague por la casa.

Nakuru había dejado algo de lasaña en el horno, así que me prepare un poco y di las gracias porque me encontraba solo en mi casa. Gracias a Dios y mi gran idea de irme de la mansión una vez cumplí la mayoría de edad. No podía imaginarme a alguna de mis hermanas no metiéndose en mis cosas y mandándome a dormir.

Me tire en el sillón con el plato en la mano y prendí la televisión. De seguro había alguna película algo interesante en el trasnoche.

"_¡Toma Robin! Agarra la cuerda con los dientes"_

_Batman le arrojo un lazo transparente a Robin, quien caía al igual que un flacucho mondadientes al vacio de uno de los bordes de un edificio._

_Robin tomo la cuerda con los dientes, y mientras se balanceaba, Batman lo subió hasta el barandal, para luego quitarle las cuerdas de las manos._

"_Santa Ada de los Dientes Batman, por poco y me muero aplastado como una cucaracha"_

"_Te a salvado la fortaleza de tus dientes, joven amigo" le dijo el murciélago, mientras volvía a poner la cuerda en uno de los compartimentos de su cinturón amarillo._

"_Así es Batman, que bueno que me cepillaba los dientes con frecuencia y siempre fui a mi dentista"_

Pero que aburrimiento…de pronto los capítulos añejos de Batman era una pésima forma de matar el tiempo.

Apague la tele y deje el plato vacio en el suelo.

¿Qué estará haciendo Sakura ahora?...

_Pues durmiendo, idiota._

El solo pensamiento de que estaba con otro tipo me enfermo de celos.

_Estas loco, consíguete un gato al que molestar._

¿Seria muy sicótico si le ponía al gato Sakura?

_Solo falta que rondes su edificio por la noche…_

Oh, ¿en serio lo estaba siquiera considerando?

Se acurruco en el sillón con la intención de quedarse dormido, pero antes de alcanzar el sueño mas profundo, un escalofrío le recorrió del cuello a la punta de los pies.

* * *

Uff… era un día caluroso, la mañana había comenzado tan radiante como la sonrisa Pepsodent fotoshopeada de los comerciales de TV, y a pesar de la horrible noche que había pasado nada renovó mejor mis energías que un refrescante jugo de naranja…y el pensamiento de que era por fin Viernes.

¡Era Viernes por Dios Bendito!

La cena comenzaría en tan solo unas horas, y ya había hecho dos reservaciones en el Restaurant más caro y elegante de la ciudad llamado:_ Jet Aime._

Era un nombre un tanto meloso y hasta me había echo cuestionarme si era correcto o no llevarla ahí, pero cuando les pregunte "casualmente" a mis hermanas, ellas habían dicho que nada podía ser mas encantador.

Además dijeron que se rendirían a los pies del hombre que fuera tan a la moda como para invitarlas allí.

Lo de ser moderno me escurrió como agua de cloaca, lo que en realidad me intereso fue la parte de caer rendida a mis pies.

Prácticamente llegue saltando a laborar el último día de la semana, tan contento y feliz que el destino solo podía rebajar mi sonrisa a una mueca de funeral.

-"¡Señor Li no logro encontrar al Jefe del Personal! Prácticamente moví a todo el edificio pero no contesta su celular, ni su esposa sabe donde esta, ayer no llego a dormir a su casa y su secretaria lo ha visto desde la mañana de antes de ayer…"-

Siguió hablando en forma tan rápida y desesperada que supe en ese mismo instante que algo mas grave que un posible ladrón de informes ocurría aquí.

No paso mucho tiempo para que mi padre llamara a los detectives y Tsukishiro apareció armando revuelo por la oficina de Gakano como una estampida de toros maniacos. Saco cada huella y plástico que pillo en su escritorio y pulió con minuciosidad cada repisa de la estancia. En ese momento no pude negar que si parecía ser un investigador de verdad.

A las 12 de la tarde se informo a las autoridades de la desaparición de Ginta Gakano.

A las 3 se encontró su auto y sus pertenencias abandonadas en una de las carreteras fuera de la ciudad.

Y a las 5 se comenzó una barrida por todo Corporaciones Li, que mato cada cucaracha y hormiga encontrada en un radio de 1 kilometro.

Y a las 6 yo estaba tan enmarañado y furioso que me quite la corbata, el paleto e inclusive mis zapatos dejándolos bien lejos en mi oficina.

Apoye mi frente en el ventanal y mire a lo lejos el día que comenzara a volverse anaranjado.

-"Se supone que este seria un día perfecto" – susurre frustrado.

Pero claro, a mis 30 años de pecaminosa existencia ya debería saber que nada resulta como se planea. De todas formas, nunca se perdía la esperanza.

Entre tanto ajetreo y gente hablándome apenas y vi de lejos a Sakura. Ella salía de la cafetería con una ruma de papeles, y cuando hice un amague de llegar hasta ella para ayudarle, apareció Kaho gritándome como loca. Luego se le unió el Jefe de Producción, mi padre, Tsukishiro y por ultimo Yamasaki quien me arrastro de vuelta a mi oficina.

Solo logre dedicarle una mirada de disculpa y ella me devolvió una sonrisa cargada de animo y un poquito de desilusión.

Repte hasta mi sillón y me deje caer sin fuerzas. Ya no se podía hacer nada; la policía seguía buscando a ese fantasma de Gakano y lo único que yo podía hacer era seguir sumido entre más y más papeles y firmar nuevos contratos.

Escuche un golpecito en la gran puerta y suspire hastiado -"Adelante…"- _y mas vale que sea algo importante o morirás con una estatua clavada en tu lóbulo frontal._

Observe la pequeña estatuilla de cerámica sobre el arrimo, que de pronto parecía moverme un brazo y hacerme un guiño.

-"Espero no interrumpirte" –

Sakura era tan hermosa que pensé que me quedaría ciego. Hoy llevaba una faldita celeste que parecía muy delicada y una blusa azul ceñida a la cintura. Recorrí sus cremosas piernas hasta sus tacones altísimos de cuero y no pude evitar sentir un fuego caliente extendiéndose desde mi estomago hasta cada vena de mi cuerpo.

Por Dios comenzaba a desearla con desesperación.

-"No Sakura, tu serias la ultima persona que me interrumpiría" – dije levantándome de mi sillón para acercarme.

La castaña cerró la puerta con una sonrisa y se acomodo un mechón que le caía sobre la sien detrás de la oreja. Tenia un moño algo desordenado que dejaba mechones fuera por doquier, y eso me alentó a tomarle un cabello que se rizaba alrededor del cuello. Era un contacto íntimo que me hizo desear abrazarla.

-"Espero que no este muy cansado" –

Le tome de la mano mientras suspiraba, y la lleve hasta uno de los sillones. -"Mas que cansado creo que estoy furioso" –

Me senté a su lado y solo entonces me di cuenta de que no llevaba zapatos. Sakura siguió la dirección de mi mirada y se echo a reír.

-"Me alegro que intentes relajarte" –

Me hubiera avergonzado, pero para ser sinceros, el aire se volvía tan calmo y tranquilo junto a ella que nada parecía remover mi actitud placentera.

-"Estoy en la ultima de las etapas de la frustración" – le sonreí, mientras me apuraba en colocarme los zapatos -"Todavía me cuesta creer todo este golpe de mala suerte" –

Ella seguía mirándome sonriente, como si le hiciera mucha gracia mi lucha con el zapato izquierdo -"Creo que lo estas haciendo bien, es mucha presión para ti, pero lo estas sobrellevando lo mejor posible. Estoy segura de que Gakano aparecerá" –

-"A menos que se haya mudado a las Islas Caimán, y por todos los Santos que si lo hizo… "- me levante, con un volcán de ira a punto de explotar en mi pecho -"…prometo seguirlo y quebrarle cada hueso de su cuerpo" –

-"¿Y me llevarías a mi? No me vendría mal un par de días en las Islas Caimán, especialmente cuando aquí estamos entrando en otoño" –

Le mire sorprendido.

Seguía teniendo esa sonrisa tierna y hermosa en su cara, casi como si le divirtiera verme a punto de quebrar un mueble.

-"Claro que si, no podría separarme de ti todo el tiempo que me llevara encontrarlo" –

Sakura se levanto del sofá y quedo de pie frente a mí, observándome con una expresión que fui incapaz de descifrar.

No sabia si mi comentario le había hecho gracia, la había enternecido o por el contrario, la había puesto furiosa.

Por Alá y todos los Dioses Griegos que no tenia idea de nada, tan solo sabía que sus ojos eran los más bellos que existían en la faz de la tierra y que quería poseerlos tanto como quería poseer a su dueña.

-"Eres diferente…"-susurro. -"Eres diferente a como pensé que eras. Ahora puedo verlo"-

Fue mi turno para quedarme pasmado.

-"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Cómo pensaste que era?" –

Su mano rodo por mi mentón, en un toque calmado y natural, que sentí con cada nervio de mi cuerpo.

-"Pensé que eras frio…de lejos, cuando te miraba, creía que eras un hombre poco autentico, que tan solo pensaba en si mismo…" – entreabrió los labios por un momento -"Pero no eres así…en cierta forma te despreciaba por hacer lo que querías, sin pensar en la gente que de verdad necesitaba ayuda. Ahora me doy cuenta que en realidad me disgustabas porque me atraías" – rió.

Levante una ceja. Nos sabía si debía sentirme aliviado por eso, o más frenético.-"¿Me odiabas porque te gustaba?" –

Ella se sonrojó -"No te odiaba…mas bien, solo te …eemm…bueno, quizás si te odiaba. ¡Pero no sabia quien eras, yo solo te juzgué mal!" – Sus ojos fueron a dar a alguna esquina de mi despacho, y sus mejillas se colorearon de vergüenza -"Yo no e tenido muy buenas experiencias amorosas antes…tengo la mala costumbre de sentirme atraída por hombres que solo me dan problemas. Hombres arrogantes y petulantes que me dan mas malos recuerdos que buenas memorias…supongo que creí que tu eras uno de ellos, y me cerré a conocerte" –

Tenía la boca abierta hasta la alfombra…o algo así. Estaba seguro de que Sakura era la mujer mas honesta y buena que había conocido en mi vida.

Era tal vez una de las pocas personas que no era de mi familia que de verdad conocía…o que comenzaba a conocer.

Me fue imposible no compararla con Karen.

Cuando conocí a Karen, todo había sucedido en una atmosfera sensual y excitante, que poco había dejado lugar para "la persona". Lo que en realidad escondía cada uno…los miedos, las fantasías, las ideas estúpidas, las vivencias de niñez y lo que te había marcado de por vida.

En realidad, creo que no la conocía. Solo veía su caratula, aquello que las personas mostraban al mundo para defenderse y no salir heridas.

Tal vez había comenzado a perseguir a Sakura por que era la primera mujer que se cerraba del todo a mi…era la primera que me había hecho preguntarme que tenia yo de malo. Quien era en realidad.

Que tenía en realidad.

Gracias a ella por fin pude comenzar a pensar, como si me hubiera despertado del aturdimiento de vivir solo porque si. Solo porque siempre había vivido y hecho lo mismo.

…Y había vuelto a confiar en los demás. O intentarlo al menos.

¿Le habría dado otra oportunidad a mi amistad con Eriol si Sakura no hubiera aparecido en mi vida?

Mi "gata de ojos selva" había sido una novedad, una novedad excitante, que luego se había convertido en una obsesión, hasta terminar en… ¿En que?

-"Shaoran…" –

Volví al presente cuando escuche mi nombre. Era primera vez que lo decía, y sonó tan melodioso como un centenar de campanillas.

-"… Shaoran…creo que me gusta como suena" – y me volvió a sonreír con esos labios tan apetecibles.

Se veía frágil, vulnerable, pero yo sabía que era fuerte. Incluso más fuerte que yo, porque era capaz de decir lo que pensaba…porque era sincera sin importarle lo que yo dijera…

Una descarga en mi pecho, un temblor en mis músculos, un estremecimiento en la fibra central de mi ser y lo supe.

Y creo que por primera vez, de verdad, estaba enamorado. Porque no recordaba tener un sentimiento tan poderoso y ciego en mi cuerpo.

La tome por la cintura y la acerque con suavidad, hasta que estuvimos cuerpo con cuerpo, alma con alma. Nada resulta tan delicioso, como el sostenerla entre mis brazos.

Apoye mi frente sobre su coronilla -"La cena sigue en pie…"-

Ella se removió un poco -"¿De verdad? Pensé que…"-

Le interrumpí -"Sigue en pie, ni siquiera Gakano con su demostración de escapismo me arruinara la noche"

Mi castaña suspiro, y luego susurro bajito -"Me das un poco de miedo… ¿Qué sucedería se me dejo llevar por ti?" –

La aleje un poco, solo para mirarla a los ojos -"Entrarías a un mundo del cual no hay retorno, Sakura" –

Le levante la barbilla y me acerque hasta quedarme a tan solo pulgadas de su boca. Su aliento se mezclo con el mío, su cuerpo pareció vibrar entre mis manos, y cuando ella cerro los ojos, ya no pude contenerme.

La bese.

La bese diferente.

La bese intentando fundirme en su alma, la bese como si el mundo se fuera a acabar y fuera mi último aliento de vida, la bese con pasión, anhelo, con necesidad. Con amor, con llamas.

Y cuando ya no fui capaz de respirar, cuando ya no seria capaz de dejarla ir ni siquiera por unos segundos, me detuve.

Ambos respirábamos rápido, jadeantes.

Sakura me miro con sus ojos verdes -"Creo, creo…"- parpadeó -"Creo que se me olvido mi nombre." –

Incapaz de contener la risa, deje que la felicidad saliera de mi garganta.

-"Sakura" – dije entre risas -"Te llamas Sakura"-

Su rostro se volvió picaron -"Lose, solo quería escucharlo de ti" –

La abrasé aun entre risas, envolviendo su femineidad con mi rudeza.

Y justo cuando comenzaba a disfrutar de tan solo su presencia, escuche pasos rápidos tras mi puerta y unos cuantos gritos.

-"¡Li! ¡Li!" –

Yamasaki entro como un tornado, seguido de mi padre, Tsukishiro y unos cuantos más que no supe identificar.

Me aleje de la castaña, pero tome su mano con fuerza. Algo andaba mal, realmente muy mal.

-"¿Qué pasa Yamasaki?" –

Estaba muy pálido, con el pelo alborotado y la mirada perdida, conmocionada.

Mire a Tsukishiro con una ceja alzada, pero el tan solo nos observaba a Sakura y a mi con una expresión enfadada.

Como el fue incapaz de decir palabra, uno de los hombres de traje negro que lo seguían dio un paso adelante.

-"Ha aparecido el Jefe del Personal señor…" –dijo el moreno, luego de identificarse como uno de los detectives contratados por la empresa.

Trague pesado, con un mal presentimiento en la piel -"¿En dónde?" –

-"En el subterráneo, con la cabeza abierta en dos"-

Corrí como un loco, seguido de unos cuantos hombres y las miradas extrañadas de centenares de ejecutivos.

¿Qué estaba muerto? ¿Cómo era posible que algo así sucediera?

-"¡Al parecer fue golpeado con algún objeto contundente, aun estamos haciendo las pesquisas para encontrar el arma homicida…!"-

Gruñí, molesto. El hombre no dejaba de gritarnos los macabros detalles mientras corríamos a una de las puertas de aseo del subterráneo, tan abandonadas como los cachivaches que guardaba en su interior.

-"¿Qué otra cosa lo podría haber matado si no era un objeto contundente? No creo que una esponja sea lo suficientemente letal como para asesinar" – escuche que murmuraba Sakura a mi espalda.

No la había soltado en todo ese tiempo, y sonreí satisfecho con su monologo. Sabía que tal vez no era decente arrastrarla conmigo a la escena de un crimen, pero si había un asesino suelto por ahí, no la soltaría hasta atraparlo.

Uno de los detectives doblo por uno de los miles de pasillos que se entretejían en el interior del subterráneo y que usualmente usaban los conserjes, hasta que fueron visibles otros hombres, una cinta de contención policial y una bolsa negra tumbada en el piso.

Trague pesado.

El corazón me palpitaba en los oídos.

Llegue a la orilla de la bolsa negra, y me pareció increíble, casi insólito que "eso" contuviera a una persona en su interior.

El detective moreno se agacho, abrió el cierre con frialdad y lentitud increíbles, y entonces pude reconocer el rostro ensangrentado y mortecino de Gakano.

Su mirada fija en el techo, los ojos vidriosos, los labios hinchados y morados.

Fue consiente de unos jadeos, y mas sonoro que todo lo demás, un pequeño grito de mujer.

Me volví para tapar su rostro con mi pecho, y la abrace.

-"Es el" – dijo mi padre.

Entonces Tsukishiro también se agacho y cerró la bolsa. -"Es obvio que tiene un asesino y un ladrón en su empresa. No me sorprendería que fueran la misma persona" –

Apreté mi mandíbula con rabia. Sakura temblaba bajo mis brazos, como si llorara. -"¿Algún indicio de quien podría ser?" –

El peli plateado saco un papelito de su gabardina, manchado con unas gotitas de sangre -"En un primer momento creímos que Jemial Querian era el responsable, pero el tiene una cuartada. Estuvo los últimos cinco días bajo vigilancia policial y los peritajes confirman la hora de la muerte entre la noche del miércoles y la madrugada del día siguiente…el no pudo haberlo hecho" – le entrego el papel plastificado a mi padre -"Además esta no es su letra, nuestro experto dice que es la letra de una mujer, aunque es imposible hacer una prueba a todo el personal para saber a quien pertenece…"-

Mire a Hien algo dudoso, y percibí su rostro pálido y mortecino.

Era una expresión de completo terror que creo jamás haber visto antes. -"¿Qué dice?" – murmure.

Pero mi padre solo desvió su mirada a la cabeza castaña que yo sostenía con fuerza. -"Creo que será mejor no dejarla sola…"-

**"No estoy feliz. **

**Sakura Kinomoto morirá.**

** No dejare que esa puta me lo arrebate".**

* * *

-"Creo que la cita ya no va…"-

Observe a mi gata de ojos selva. Parecía triste y extrañamente ida desde el asiento del copiloto, como si estuviera viviendo una ilusión…una pesadilla.

-"No te preocupes por eso. Lo podemos retomar cualquier día Sakura…"- le sonreí, intentando darle ánimos. –"Yo me encargare de hostigarte por ello"-

Conseguí que moviera un poco los labios, en una pequeña sonrisa. Lugo volvimos al silencio dentro del viper.

Todavía no entendía como era que Sakura había sido envuelta en todo ese enredo. Estaba amenazada de muerte. _De muerte_.

Y nadie tenia ni una maldita idea que porque. ¿Que es lo que quiere el asesino? ¿Qué es lo que tiene Sakura que es capaz de despertar la envidia de un psicópata?

Apreté los dientes. Lo peor estaba por venir, pues el miércoles se celebrara la fiesta de gala anual de la compañía. ¿No era ese un buen momento para cometer cualquier atrocidad?

El gato amarillo se arremolino en la falda de su dueña y siguió durmiendo, como si su mundo no hubiera sido remecido por una ola de detectives. Y es que Tsukishiro esta vez había hecho un buen trabajo al revisar la casa de la castaña, en un intento de asegurarla.

De todas formas era mejor que tomara un par de cosas y se fuera por un tiempo a un lugar mas seguro, en donde no estuviera sola.

A la casa de su hermano.

Entramos al barrio residencial aun en silencio, contemplando las casas amarillas bajo la luz mortecina de las farolas.

-"Es aquí, la casa de cerca blanca" – dijo su voz un tanto amortiguada por el ruido del motor.

Estacione el auto en un costado, y mientras ella bajaba yo me apresure a sacar las pequeñas maletas. No había traído muchas de sus pertenencias, solo unas cuantas mudas de ropa y sus útiles personales.

Además del gato, claro.

Mi castaña entro con Kero en su regazo, abriendo la reja con gesto ausente.

Fruncí mi ceño cuando divise dos autos en el garaje. ¿Dos autos? ¿Tendrían visitas?

-"Yukito esta aquí" – me dijo antes de tocar el timbre, aunque mas bien parecía haberle hablado al aire.

¡¿Qué, que? ¡¿El detective? ¡¿Ahora la sigue a su casa?

_No seas idiota, Sakura dijo que era casi como miembro de su familia._

¡Me lleva el diablo! ¿Dónde había un sicario profesional cuando se necesitaba?

Se escucharon pasos tras la puerta y una mujer de…

-"¡Nakuru!" –

O por Dios por Dios por Dios por Dios…

-"¡Joven! ¡Que alegría verlo! Supe lo que sucedió en la empresa, su padre me llamo. Que alivio que trajo a nuestra Saku a casa sana y a salvo" –

-"T-tt-ttttu…eres la esposa del hermano d-dde..." pase mi mirada de Nakuru a Sakura con tal rapidez que sentí mareos hasta en las uñas.

-"Pues claro ¿No se lo había dicho? Que extraño…quizás lo olvide. ¡Pero pasen rápido! Antes de que se congelen aquí afuera" –

Casi por inercia y totalmente pasmado, entre a la acogedora casa, y deje los bolsos en el recibidor. Nakuru comenzó a rondar a Sakura con tal familiaridad que me parecía una broma no haber relacionado antes el nombre Touya…pero claro, ¿Cómo iba a saber que el Touya de Sakura era el mismo Touya de Nakuru? Pensé que solo había una muy inusual sobrepoblación de personas con el desagradable nombre.

Una gota de sudor frio bajo por mi columna cuando recordé a "ese tipo".

-"¡Touya! Tu hermana esta aquí" –

-"Ah, ¿ya llego ese engendro del mal?" – La voz se escuchaba ensordecedoramente cerca y brusca.

-"¡Ya te dije que no me llamaras así!" – se sonrojo mi gata de ojos selva, viéndome de reojo.

El alto y desagradable tipejo apareció por el pasillo, y en cuanto cruzamos miradas, me pareció que un rayo caía desde el techo y dividía nuestros territorios.

-"Que tal" – le salude desde lejos, de una forma bastante tensa.

Como el ni siquiera me dirigió la palabra, Nakuru se interpuso entre nosotros y sonrió asustada. -"Pondré la mesa para la cena, ¿Qué tal si me ayudas querido?" –

-"Estas loca si crees que…"- pero su esposa ya lo había tomado por el brazo y lo empujaba de una forma nada delicada por el pasillo.

-"¡Acomódate en la habitación de huéspedes Saku! Joven ¿Podría ayudarla verdad? ¡Excelente!" – grito por ultima vez.

Era obvio quien llevaba las riendas de la casa.

Una sonrisa bastante insolente apareció en mis labios.

Sakura dejo a Kero en el suelo, y se volvió con una disculpa en la mirada -"Perdónalo, siempre fue muy protector conmigo" –

Negué con la cabeza -"Supongo que es el trabajo de todo hermano mayor"

-"Y el del mejor amigo del hermano mayor, también" –

Este día no podría ser peor.

-"Yukito, gracias por revisar mi departamento" – le dijo la ojiverde con una sonrisa radiante.

¡No! Esa sonrisa debió haber sido para mí…

-"De nada Saku, sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti" – y me fulmino con sus ojos dorados.

¿Es que ella no se daba cuenta de nada?

Carraspeé, molesto -"¿Dónde dejo estos bolsos?" –

-"¡Oh lo lamento! Sígueme" –

Caminamos por la casa – yo siguiendo a Sakura, y Tsukishiro siguiéndome a mí como un perro guardián- y subimos por la escalera al segundo piso, a una habitación tan rosada y acogedora como la misma Nakuru. Era obvio que se había divertido _intentando_ decorar el lugar.

Deje los bolsos sobre la cama.-"¿Necesitas algo mas?" –

Sus ojos verdes me traspasaron con gratitud -"Muchas gracias Shaoran…"-

Parecía querer decir algo más, pero le incomodaba la presencia de Yukito a su espalda. Sin embargo, este dio por eludido, mirando el techo.

-"Bueno, será mejor que se vaya Sr. Li. Yo me quedare esta noche" –

Mi mandíbula se voló hasta el infierno.

-"No es necesario que se vaya aun. Nakuru dijo que estaba preparando la cena" – Lo mire triunfante luego de la replica de mi castaña.

-"Seguramente una persona tan ocupada tiene otros planes. ¿Verdad?" – sus ojos dorados parecían asesinos. Pero eso a mi no me importo. No perdería ante alguien como el.

-"Nop…no tengo nada mas que hacer" – me acerque a Sakura, le tome de la mano y me fui de la habitación, dejando al pobre detective con la boca abierta.

* * *

La cena estaba…tensa.

Endemoniadamente estresante.

Esa era una de las peores cenas que había tenido en mi corta vida.

Nakuru no paraba de decir tonterías junto a Sakura para animar el ambiente, ya de por si, bastante lúgubre. Por Jesús, era capaz de creer que en cualquier momento Touya me arrojaría su cuchillo y me lo clavaria en el corazón.

O quizás, Yukito saltara sobre mi primero.

-"¿Un poco ms de vino Li?" – me ofreció el moreno.

Estaba a punto de rechazarlo cuando el vertió casi todo el contenido de la botella en mi copa.

_Shaoran, no toques ese vaso, quizás esta envenenado._

Te obedeceré conciencia.

-"¿Y Sawako?" – pregunto Sakura, refiriéndose a la única de hija de Nakuru y Touya.

-"Fue a un campamento de invierno. No dejo de fastidiar todo un mes para que le diéramos el permiso" – bufo el cretino.

_Cretino_.

Excelente, ya le tengo sobrenombre a mi futuro cuñado.

Estábamos progresando en nuestras relaciones.

-"Querido, ¿Traerías el postre? Esta en la cocina, que Shaoran te ayude" –

Ambos nos atragantamos con la comida.

Sus ojos negros me fulminaron en menos de un segundo. ¿Sakura era en realidad su hermana? Porque no les hallaba el parecido.

Nos levantamos lentamente, casi como si esperáramos que el otro se nos arrojara al cuello en un combate mortal… Y luego yo le seguí hasta la cocina.

En cuanto entre, Touya me arrincono en la puerta.

Bubububu….supongo que ya no se podía esperar mas para esto.

-"Si te veo cerca de mi hermana te jalaré el pescuezo y me lo comeré en el desayuno ¿entendido?"-

Rodé los ojos -"Eso seria difícil, dado el hecho de que estamos sentados uno al lado del otro en este instante" –

-"Deja de hacerte el gracioso y escúchame" –me apunto con su dedo -"No le harás daño. Ella no es una de tus "chicas de juegos" con las que siempre te paseas, es una mujer decente. Y no quiero que la rondes" –

-"¿Es acaso lo que tu quieres?" – contraataqué. Su rostro se volvió rojo de furia. -"Yo la quiero, y no permitiré que nadie me aparte de su lado. Ni siquiera un hermano sobreprotector." –

Se alejo un poco, al parecer, sin fuerzas suficientes como para contenerse por mas tiempo -"Mas te vale que no la fuerces a nada, porque si lo haces…un asesino en tu empresa no será el peor de tus problemas" –

Y dicho esto, tomo una de las bandejas llena de pequeños panecillos dulces con miel y regreso al comedor.

Suspire. Otro asunto que resolver en mi existencia, pero ¿Qué era la vida sino un montón de situaciones que resolver? Y estaba seguro de que saldría airoso de cada una de ellas.

La cena termino…

El postre se acabo…

La sobremesa finalizo…

Y yo no deseaba irme.

¿¡Como podría, si dejaría a Tsukishiro a solas con mi afrodita!

-"Vaya…si que es tarde" – comento Touya.

Le lancé una mirada que esperaba, lograra reducirlo a cenizas.

No funciono. Demonios.

Sakura bostezo lánguidamente, y unas pequeñas lagrimitas salieron de sus orbes. -"Estoy muy cansada…"-

-"Ha sido un día duro… ¿Por qué no subes a descansar?" – le propuso Nakuru.

-"Es que…"- sus ojos verdes volaron hacia mi.

-"No te preocupes, yo ya me tengo que ir" – mastique las palabras. Esta era una pequeña derrota, comparada con la guerra que se avecinaba.

Me levante del sillón -"Lo importante es que estas segura aquí. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, llámame. Nakuru tiene mi dirección y todos mis teléfonos" –

Intente ignorar la sonrisa triunfante de Tsukishiro, mientras pasaba por su lado hasta llegar al recibidor. -"Nos vemos mañana" – le dije a mi castaña.

Ella me sonrió y me acaricio la mejilla, sin embargo, fue incapaz de hacer algo más con todos los ojos puestos en nosotros. -"¿Me vendrás a ver?" –

Algo extraño, una cosa blanda y conmovedora se apodero de mi pecho - "Todos los días" –

Entonces fue que alguien – sospecho que Touya – cerro la puerta de una patada.

Se escucharon gritos de protesta, unos cuantos estruendos, y luego los sonidos se alejaron.

¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?

Camine hasta la reja y mire de nuevo hacia atrás, consternado. Simplemente no me podía alejar, y me sorprendí buscando peligros en la calle. ¿El asesino rondaría a Sakura ahora? ¿Estaría buscando puntos vulnerables como lo hago yo en este instante?

Comencé a rodear la casa, buscando algún atisbo de delincuencia. Pero la noche era más calma de lo que solía ser en esta temporada, y no se veía nada mas que el contoneo de los arboles gracias al viento.

Al menos estaba Tsukishiro cuidándola, se supone que un detective tiene entrenamiento para estas cosas.

Y en cierta forma me halle un poco mas confiado con aquel pensamiento.

Sakura estaría bien protegida esta noche, no había nada de que preocuparse, incluso estaba mas resguardada que quedándose conmigo…increíble. Su bienestar era lo más importante, el mío quedaba debajo de todo lo demás.

Mire por la ventana del comedor. Las luces aun estaban prendidas por lo que se veían claramente dos figuras conversando.

Sakura y….Tsukishiro.

¿Si yo podía verlos desde esta distancia significaba que el asesino también podría?

Mire con más atención. Tsukishiro la tenia sujeta del brazo, y parecían tener una conversación algo acalorada.

Mi sentido arácnido se acciono, listo para tirarme por la ventana si fuera necesario.

¿Es que ese idiota la estaba incomodando?

El de pelo plateado la atrajo mas hacia su cuerpo, mientras mi castaña forcejeaba.

¿Qué sucede aquí? Tsukishiro se acerca demasiado a mi afrodita, y no estoy dispuesto a ver como la besa, no en mi presencia.

Estaba listo para salir corriendo, saltar la reja, y quebrar la ventana si fuera necesario, cuando veo que Sakura levanta su mano y le da una cachetada.

Luego salió huyendo.

Y Tsukishiro quedó plantado allí, mirando la nada.

¡Aleluya!

-"¡Jà Jà! ¡Ahí quedo todo tu encanto Sherlock Holmes!" –

Dios, cuantas ganas tenia de besarla, abrazarla, y hacerle el amor como un desquiciado.

Si eso no era rechazo para ese inútil, definitivamente era de la peor clase de bullying.

¿No era eso un claro "_no te acerques a mi de nuevo, pervertido_"?

Estaba a punto de escalar el árbol y entrar a la ventana que creía era la habitación de mi gata ojos selva cuando sentí un ruido a mi espalda.

Y luego…un dolor ensordecedor apago mis sienes.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**Próximo capitulo: Psicosis.**


End file.
